Bloodshed of Aetheria - Adventures of a kid in Minecraft
by Dark Sentinel Warrior
Summary: Extreme was a kid who played Virtual Reality Minecraft. He played for every day of his life to the point of addiction. One day "The Crash" happened and he found himself stuck in a Minecraft world but this time it's hell. He finds himself being beaten, being hunted down, being forced to kill, and bearing the guilt of many deaths. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1 - Brutality and Blood

Warning, this story is very dark. If you don't like dark and tragic stories

Hi! I am EXTREME! I am, or WAS a gamer on Earth. I was highly addicted to this game called the Aetheria Server, a VR Minecraft server with extensive modding.  
I had a good life on Earth because of it but this is besides the point.

It was in 2039 and the world as we know it was about to end. In just a few seconds I was going down in an explosion, the blast waves will be strong enough to rip me apart, and the flames would be millions of degrees. I was certainly going to die.

Being the addict I am, I plugged in my VR to look at Aetheria one last time... I looked down at my gear, I picked up my Adamant weapons and admired them. I then looked at my stats. My combat skills were godlike, 1000. I looked at the world for the last time and took in the view.

Suddenly some players near me said they couldn't leave the game! The creator Entity installed a plugin to prevent players from leaving. I had no desire to leave. I would rather die here peacefully than be blown up on Earth. The Earth was facing certain destruction and at least here I wouldn't feel the pain from the explosion. Well it's been a good run, I existed 12 years on this planet and...

All the energy in my body escaped me. I blacked out on the ground, vision slowly fading away and energy levels draining. My eyes felt weighted down like rocks and I passed out. At this moment I thought my body on Earth was blown up. I just accepted death on the ground right there.

When I woke up, I was lying all alone in the woods in the position I fell down in. All my items were gone. My set of godly tools I spent HOURS getting, my armor, my food, my goods, all gone. This stuff took me 3 years to get! I couldn't complain, at least I'm still alive.

All I had was this lousy wooden pickaxe and my Evoker Robe I was already wearing. It has pretty good armor and enchantments on it so I'll probably keep it.

I tried to exit the game but guess what?! I CAN'T! The button to exit was gone! And also there was no settings, nothing for me to toggle, and no external apps to contact the outside with. The only screen I could access was my inventory screen. How is that for the start of the day!

Great. I am now stuck inside Aetheria, a real life Minecraft world. Well guess what you have to do in your first day of playing Minecraft? Get wood.

Since I already have a pickaxe, all I had to do was to mine stone and get some stone tools. I found some pieces of iron in the process so I'm actually gonna make an iron tool set.

While waiting for the iron to smealt, I was feeling pretty hungry. I saw 6 noob players standing around a campfire in the open. I walked over to them hoping they would share some food. One of them drew his wood sword and yelled. "HEY GUYS THIS NOOB HAS GOOD LOOT! LET'S KILL HIM!" "Oh you're one to talk!" I said drawing my pickaxe. "LOL NOOB! HE THINKS HE CAN FIGHT WITH A WOODEN PICK!" They all surrounded me and I had no choice to fight them.

He took a swing at me and I took a swing at him. I actually hit him in the chest with my pick and made him drop his sword. "WHAT NONONONONO!" he yelled. I picked up his sword and killed him. and waited for him to respawn. He was going to respawn right?

Wrong. I looked down at my hearts and they looked slightly evil. I was on hardcore mode. FRICK! I just killed someone. And if you die here, you're probably going to die in real life.  
That means I just killed someone... Well now I have no choice to kill because HIS FRIENDS LOOKED ANGRY AND THEY ARE GONNA KILL ME!

"He just killed Dan" one said. "THAT IDIOT!" one hollered. "ATTACK!" They all charged onto me and stabbed me with wood and stone weapons. I stabbed one and drove him into the ground but that just made them more angry. He dropped a stone sword so I could use that. Since I had the best weapon and the best skills, I could now kill them easily.

Now I have a better weapon. I drove my swords deep into the 4 remaining noobs. Unfortunately the last noob grabbed onto my hair and banged my face against the ground. I turned him over and wrestled him to the ground as well. We were locked in a struggle for dominance. He stabbed me in the stomach with his pickaxe multiple times. Finally I stabbem him and he vanished into a pile of items. The last noob was finally gone.

I sifted through their items and ate some food. Pork chops and some apples. That filled up my hunger bar and let me heal. I then picked up their wood and stone. Their tools I threw away because they were trash. I then went to my furnace and crafted some iron tools.

After trudging through the woods, I found a traveler sitting by his fire and I staggered toward him. "Hey, do you have a map?" I asked him gasping for air. "I need to get to the capital"

He replied "Yeah I do, you seem pretty hurt, maybe I'd give you some items to help you out." He gave me his map, his leather bag, and some food. I left and thanked him for his gift.

lets see... It said I was somewhere at the far Northwest of Ardenvell. Very far from the capital... Dangit! I need to get going because the capital is where all the action is!

The capital is the most populated place on the server, and arguably the nicest. All the action I probably spent 50% of my time there.

I found a settlement, Block Town they named it, creative name guys. It was just a simple town made of wood, stone, and with large glass windows. I went in to look around a bit. there were 8 people there which seemed nice. They had a public farm which read "Please Replant!" I took some wheat and potatoes from the farm.

They actually gave me a room for free! Noobs can be nice sometimes, when they don't try to kill you.

When I ate dinner and went to sleep, I couldn't sleep much. I kicked around and thought of the guys I just killed. Sure it had to be done but I kinda felt bad. They were just kids and they thought they were in a video game still. I thought "why couldn't we just talk it out, we could've been friends"

Update Day 2 It has been a sleepless night twitching in bed. I felt hungry and baked myself a loaf of bread. It smelled rather nice when I made it fresh from the crafting table.

I went down the road saying goodbye to Block Town. The kids there sure were nice. Maybe I can find another town I can visit on my way? Who knows lets get going.

Sure enough I saw another town. "Gravel Roads, Population 18". That's a more creative name than BLOCK TOWN! I went into the fence. Gravel Roads was a much larger town than Block Town, and much nicer too. The streets were more even and the buildings were larger. I took a pit-stop here.

I decided I should go down in the mines and get some diamonds. I laid down torches and cut down some zombies and skeletons in my way. They didn't light this place up well. Sure enough I found some gold and diamonds, and some Lapiz to enchant stuff with. I also mined 23 obsidian so I can make an obsidian sword but I can't right now. I need an Aeon Forge for that.

What is an Aeon Forge you ask? Basically it is a crafting table with a 5x5 grid instead of a 3x3. Cool right? You can make stuff like redsteel armor, adamant tools, and clothes made of spider silk with it.  
Neat right?

I now have a full set of diamond tools and obsidian waiting to be crafted into something. I need to find an Aeon Forge but where...

I kept walking along saying goodbye to the people at Gravel Roads. I decided to take a bath in a pond nearby until I heard something. I heard footsteps near a trail. They looked like players with full diamond gear. I quickly dried up and followed them I followed them staying unnoticed until they went into a town, Krytopia.

Krytopia was a rather well off town. They had an Aeon Forge, an enchantment room, and 24 people. All things that I need. I was able to sneak into their library and craft some 2 obsidian swords and pair of obsidian boots.

I took some enchantment books and enchanted my swords. Each sword had Sharpness V and Unbreaking III. I added Fire Aspect II to one sword and named it Noobslayer. I added Looting III to another sword and named it Mobgrinder.

I put Protection V Unbreaking III Feather Falling V and Speed III on my boots and I went inside a Rune Chamber to give myself Vex Spawn and Evoker Fangs. All of the abilities that come with my class that was SOMEHOW WIPED! With these abilities I will be able to run kids over and maybe even survive on the road. I just went forward on the road.

Fun fact: Obsidian weapons do one less damage than diamond in this world, but I don't care. If you hit someone or something hard enough in the right place you can one shot them. I killed a player with a wooden sword in a duel in one shot by hitting him REALLY HARD. I also massacred the capital using an IRON SWORD! I must've killed HUNDREDS of players in my streams but I don't just spend my day massacring players. I built tons of awesome houses and won tons of competitions.

I then stole the Aeon Forge and darted out! Nobody saw me and I kept running for about a thousand blocks. I was absolutely winded and needed some rest.

After an hour of walking I saw a village! I greeted the villagers and traded some items for a few emeralds, about 223. Something seems weird, the villagers have more emotion and personality than in the Aetheria server. The villagers actually greeted me first and offered me some hospitality. Just over my shoulder I saw a guy bullying a villager.

"HEY GIVE ME THAT PICK YOU STUPID NPC!" he said. The villager cowered in fear. "If you don't want to give it to me, you will DI..." I stabbed him in his shoulder and slammed him through the ground. "QUIT BULLYING THAT VILLAGER! IT'S HIS PICKAXE AND HE DECIDES WHO HE TRADES IT TO!" I yelled in his face. He took a swing at me and stabbed me in the chest with an iron sword. It freaking hurt! I still hand the strength to kick him to the ground and grab at his neck trying to snap it. He stood up and stabbed me 3 more times. I yelled out in pain.

I stood up and drew both my blades out. I used both and split him in half. I fell down unconcious.

That guy totally deserved to die. He was a total jerk. First off he was bullying the villager which is not cool, second he tried to kill me, and third he stabbed me in the most painful way possible.

The villagers gave me healing potions and let me rest in their inn. At night when I was brushing my teeth, I heard some groans, zombies. I came out still sore from the wounds and cut them up. Killing zombies is easy, all you do is hack and slash. They're just very angry meat targets. When I was done I gave some advice to the villagers.

"Build a 10 block high cobblestone wall to keep the mobs out. Also craft these training dummys and train your combat skills frequently." I gave them all the advice they'd need to survive. They gave me a saddle in return. Nice.

Day 3 I left the town saying goodbye to the villagers. I realize it would take over a month to go from where I am (Northwest of Ardenvell) to make it to the capital so I'd have to find a horse sooner or later.  
I went down the road and saw some horse footprints. It had just been raining and the horse prints look rather dry. I could just follow it and tame the horse. That sounds like a great idea!

The horse prints went to the side of the road for a bit. He was probably taking a rest on the side. I went over to him and rode on his back a couple times until he accepted me. Then I gave him the saddle

The horse was fast! I mean REALLY fast. I had trouble hanging on. He was pure white with black marks on its legs, a very beautiful horse. Anyways I got on his horse.

I went down the road MUCH FASTER! At this rate I'd be there in a week. I saw this zombie walking along, but you know me. I just stuck out my sword and off went his head.

Nothing happens on this road except zombies walking down like plastic targets. I won't write down anything down until I go to the next town.

One week update. Day 10 I made it to a quiet little town. In that week I killed 14 zombies on the road, stopped in 3 towns, and traded items (and stole a few). I realized something important.

This is a real world! Not a video game, not a simulation, REAL! The NPCs are actually real people and the players I killed are gone! It makes me feel a bit bad about the people I killed but it has to be done, right? They tried to kill me and if I didn't react I would've been dead. Tough world guys.

I am at this town called Birchwood Grove. It is HUGE and I walked around talking to people and looking at their gear. Apparently they are very undergeared and are hiding inside the walls of the town from the mobs. How pathetic!  
"Just wait until a zombie horde comes like in that village I stayed in!" I muttered.

Oops I jinxed it! I umm... accidently left the gate outside the town open and went inside the inn to craft some items. Next thing you know everyone is fighting mobs and getting killed. I saw people getting killed left and right. YOUNG KIDS! This is getting bad... this is getting really bad...

I went into battle ready to kill mobs. I fought in the very front cutting up mobs. They couldn't do backflips and maneuvers like how I can so they had a disadvantage, but there were a lot of them. A LOT! The zombie horde at the village was nothing compared to this. I saw the horde of zombie go AWAY from me and TOWARDS THE KIDS! WHAT?!

We CANNOT WIN THIS BATTLE! There are simply too many. "FALL BACK!" I yelled "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CANNNNNNNNNNN!" I yelled louder. I saw 2 kids still alive on the ground. A little boy wearing a creeper hoodie and his sister wearing a kitten mask. Something designed by Becca I believe. I picked them up and went on my horse

We all fled for our lives. I tried to calm the group down and be the leader here. I felt so bad though because I heard some kids saying the names of their friends they just lost. A lot of them were crying and none of them looked happy at all. One kid lost his sister, one lost his best friend, and one lost his girlfriend. Really kid, you shouldn't be dating at this age. He was about 13. Now's not the time for this. I was responsible for all of this because I couldn't close a stupid gate!

We pitched some tents and got settled in for the night. I gave the injured kids some food to refill their hunger bar but nothing helped. They both evaporated in my arms into a pile of items. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Man this is really getting dark...

Day 11 I woke up to a camp with kids huddled together still remembering every little detail of what happened that night. I made some milk and cookies to lift everyone's spirits. Sure enough it worked. They would eat up anything with sugar in it, but it didn't change the fact that the town was overrun by hostile mobs.

I finally made it to the capital! It was so beautiful! I really like the extensive use of Quartz and various clays to give it color, and the detail, and the rare blocks involved, and the amount of thought put into this. The capital was one of my favorite parts of the map. I congratulate whoever built this.

The massacre was all anyone can talk about. They thought it was some mobs, or a griefer, or Herobrine! I couldn't speak. I was traumatized because of what happened there. I just walked around the capital to clear my mind for a bit.

Everyone is still mourning over the massacre at Birchwood Grove and I don't really want to do anything today. I just walked around and took everything in. There were thousands of players within the walls of the capital, about 6 thousand. They were all cowering behind the walls and after hearing the news of the massacre, they were just more scared than ever.

Suddenly I heard a loud BOOM at the city wall. Creepers have exploded a portion of the wall and now every mob you can think of is flooding the city. "Just perfect!" I said drawing my blades and running toward the mobs. I saw plenty of kids running away from the mobs and many dying to the mobs. I picked up my sword and began splitting the mobs who tried to attack the kids. "wow he's good" said someone from the crowd. "I wish I could do that" said someone else . More people started helping me. I just realized, I had my Evoker Fangs ability which came with my class. I used my fangs ability to attack any zombies. I also spawned some Vexes which killed every mob they saw.

I got hit in the chest by an arrow. I staggered towards the sidelines and pulled out the arrow. I also stabbed a witch and took her healing potion and drank it.

While I was drinking the potion I saw an Iron Slime. They are rather rare and they can be smealted for iron but the amount they drop is so miniscule you're better off mining it in caves. "Here you go" I said handing it some raw beef. It was now tame and it loves me! "Let me get you a name tag" I said reaching for a name tag in my inventory. I placed a name tag that read "Quicksilver" on him. Now I have a pet iron slime! It is super small, so small I can put him on my shoulder and he'll fit!

Back in the frontlines I saw tons of people dying by the second! I was shocked and I was not going to let this happen again. I placed some cobblestone and sealed the gap in the wall.

Later I went to the town square and was distraught. At least 542 PEOPLE DIED IN THE MOB INVASION! I laid down some flowers as a sign of respect. Everyone was laying flowers down in the square. For the rest of the day I just stayed in my room munching on porkchops with mushroom stew. I also played with Quicksilver. He's small enough to be put in your hand and be bounced like a slime toy in your local toy store. He's also really cute.

This has been by far the darkest week of my life. I had to deal with 2 massacres within 48 hours. I looked at the ceiling staring at the wall. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Lured by Bandits

Day 12 I got up and baked myself some bread. They were still mourning in the streets. These guys had a whole life ahead of them. I hated to see them get slaughtered like that. Dying on the cold hard ground.

Anyways, I fed Quicksilver some bread and pet him. He was cool and metallic to the touch and was happy when I fed him. I enchanted him and myself with Stoneskin V in a rune chamber. We would need protection if we wanted to survive here. I looked at the massive scar the creepers blew up and the gravestones of the people who died.  
Looking at all the gravestones I felt that I made a good decision enchanting ourselves with Stoneskin because one wrong move and I could've been one of them.

I went past the walls of the capital with Quicksilver on my shoulder. Something that many players don't have the courage to do. Immediately I started tearing apart zombies and skeletons. There were a lot of them outside the wall. I viewed this as revenge for killing so many innocent people, young kids! One of them dropped a carrot which I saved for Quicksilver

Just then I saw a pile of items on a log in a wooded area. there was a set of full iron armor which was normal, but it also had this really cool cape. I put quicksilver in a bag and went toward the chest. I was going to grab the cape.

I fell into a trap! "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yelled to the killer. "Killing you" he said. "I want your Evoker Robe!"

"Just after a massacre and you kill people! What is your problem!" I said to him. "I don't care about those stupid kids" he said callously. "They're the ones who are dead!"  
He jumped on top of me but I won't die like that! I went past his sword, shoved my sword through his stomach, and slammed him on the ground. He stood up and tried going for my neck but I blocked his sword. He threw me to the ground as well.

We were struggling trying to gain the upper hand on the ground. He broke free and ran, I guess he was too much of a coward to fight because he CLEARLY had a free shot to kill me right there on the ground!

He made a run for it. I spawned an Evoker fang and broke his ankle. This immobilized him and gave me the chance to stab him. "This is what you get for trying to kill me" I said drawing my sword. "And killing after a massacre? What is wrong with you!" I stabbed my sword down onto him AAAaAnd he was dead.

he dropped some stuff that I could sell for a few hundred emeralds or I could keep, a Faerie Charm which gave me Regeneration III and Agility III, a leather belt with Agility III Speed III and Stealth III. The thing I wanted most was on the pile over there! The cloak called named The Victory. It had Surefooted III which reduces knockback, and Safeguard II which when you die, you get a regeneration buff, fire resistance, damage resistance, and a whole bunch of boosts, but it can only be used every full moon. A very good item to keep.

I picked up Quicksilver and went back. The people within the walls seemed to have calmed down a bit. I sold his stuff for a few hundred emeralds. I tried to do some shopping but the shope here absolutely suck!

I looked in one of the stores and I was completely dissapointed with what I saw. This noob is selling the DUMBEST stuff ever, the DUMBEST! Basically what I saw was kitten masks, bunny ears, tiaras,  
and trashy items only a 4 year old girl would wear. This was just one trash shop. And they had good enchantments too! What a waste!

The next shop I found the most nooberly items I ever saw. I tried buying diamonds but they were out! All they had were stupid dirt blocks, stone tools, and some iron ingots. People were BUYING from these places which made me facepalm so hard.

I get it. This place is full of total noobs. I'm leaving this place tommorow. I packed a few items and thought of a better location. I knew a few pros like Leonardios, ChaoChao, Chedery (I call him Ched or Chedder Cheese to annoy him), Kaeleb, and Kolbert but I don't know where the heck they are. Are they even still alive?!

They liked going to the East which was where Owl's Reach is! Ok so I want to go to Owl's Reach which is another town. I'll have to go through Ravensong Forest and it's scary in there. Plus it's full of mobs.  
Also it's dark and bandits can easily kill me. Nobody would be able to hear my screams. I've actually died in Ravensong Forest a few times before but I always got respawns. I'm sure I won't get respawns this time.

I cut Quicksilver some break and went to sleep. I hope a massacre doesn't happen at Owl's Reach when I get there. Probably not because there are more Pros there. Most new players start in an area in between Voidmantle Woods (Southwest) and capital (center of the map). To go to Owl's Reach means you have to go through Ravensong Forest which IS NOT A NICE PLACE and potentially go through mountains. I've done this before but I need to be EXTRA careful. I died MANY times in Ravensong before and if I die here, I'm done.

Day 13 I woke up and got on my horse. I just realized, I didn't name him yet. I got an enchanted name tag and named him "Sunlight" because he was pure white except for the part down on his feet. I went out from the capital and went to Ravensong Forest.

Day 15 I finally made it to the edge of Ravensong Forest! There was nothing other than small ordinary oak and birch forests, a spruce biome, empty plains, and a few towns here or there which I traded with. They didn't have really good loot so I didn't talk to them much.

So anyways when I got there I was amazed at what I saw. There were huge oak trees 50 blocks high! It was absolutely awesome but it was scary as well. Who knows what kind of monster could be hiding in there. "I don't want to go in thereeeeeee! I'm gonna die" I said

Finally I sucked it up and went inside. It was EXTREMELY dark except for some bits of light shining through. This meant mobs can appear any time and I had to be on my watch. So far so good, there was nothing except some bats flying overhead.

I stopped at a clearing for Lunch. It actually had a lake with sunlight! It was dark and gloomy in the forest and I really could use some sunlight.

Day 20 It's been traveling nonstop for 5 days now. I was now near the Eastern edge of the forest. Suddenly I heard some human voices in the distance. "Oh look a noob! Let's get him" they yelled. "OH NO RUN!" They're gonna kill me aren't they.

I saw an arrow whizz by and almost hit me. There were people right behind me, bandits, players which were swinging on trees like monkeys. Probably using the Ninja class, there were 6 guys who were trying to kill me. "LET ME HAVE HIS CAPE!" I heard one of them yell. "I WANT HIS HORSE" "I WANT HIS WEAPONS". They were dead set on killing me.

The bandits were close. I parked my horse in the woods and confronted them head on. One tried jumping at me to cut my head off but I dodged it. He ended up getting injured on the side of the road from the fall. Another bandit ran at me in a straight line. This gave me the advantage to use my evoker fangs. Evoker fangs start from you and chomp anything straight ahead of you. If you run with a slight curve it would be harder to damage someone.

Another bandit came at me and drew his katana. He flew from the air at me and went in such a position I couldn't dodge him. No big deal, I just bashed swords with him until I got a clear hit. He was actually very fast with his katana, he was able to swing fast but my obsidian sword was more slow and steady. I got a clear shot and dismembered him through his stomach.

In the time I took to kill him the rest of the bandits were standing all around me. They raised their katanas and swung at me. You would think I would die here right? Wrong. I swung my obsidian sword several times in the air and deflected all their swings. Two of the bandits'  
weapons actually flew onto the road and couldn't block with anything so they were dead. The last bandit, the leader remained.

We were bashing swords again. It seems he had more skills than the guys who lost their weapons. "You're DEAD" he said. He stabbed me in the stomach, sword sticking out from the other side. I felt I was gonna die at that instant. I reached for a healing potion on the side of the road and he stabbed me on my way towards it. "Guess I'll have all your items, you did quite a good job killing these goons, I just let you kill them so I didn't have to share." he said. I just stopped and accepted death as he got ready for a final swing.

Suddenly out of nowhere Quicksilver came hopping in! He jumped into the bandit's mouth and he was suffocating. ACK ACK ACHKKKKKKKK! He twitched on the ground and died. Quicksilver got out safely from his mouth!

"Thanks Quicky" I said weakly. First off, What kind of squad leader let his teammates die so he can have all the loot?! Anyways I'm not complaining because that TOTALLY didn't work for them and I'm still alive.

I was laying down on the ground in pain. I noticed some bright pink potions which were healing potions. I had just enough energy to pick u one potion and drink it. It had a subtle melon flavor but what counted was the heal effect. I drank another potion and another. I took the rest of the potions for myself.

I picked up their loot. They had lots of ability enhancing jewelry which are quite valuable and katanas which go for 50 emeralds each. I staggered back to my horse because despite the healing potion, it was still extremely painful to walk considering I had a sword stuck through my stomach. I actually picked up an Obsidian Ring with Strength III and a Redsteel Ring with Stoneskin V. I rode on my horse for the rest of the time because I was still too sore to walk.

The oak and taiga biome gave way to a very strange place, a Silverwood biome. The leaves of the trees were a brilliant light blue with glowing green bits here and there. There were also red and blue pines on the ground, and the grass was a whitish-gray. "WOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I gasped. This place is so beautiful! I went across a bridge over a lake and embraced the beauty of this biome. The bridge was in SOMEWHAT of a good condition so there was some sort of civilization left.

Then I saw it, the Moon Elf village of Glimfrost. It was absolutely beautiful. It was located in a grove of giant silverwood trees. They built a wall around the village and made houses and suspended bridges in the trees. I rode in on my horse exhausted.

I put my horse in a stable and trudged over to get a room in the inn. I fell back first on the bed and began juggling Quicksilver around. He's fun to play with and he helped me kill a bandit so he's a great companion. I fell asleep quickly because of my exhaustion.

Day 21 Before I left off I checked around to see what they had to offer in the town. Not much, they had a shop which I got a fishing rod for 2 emeralds. I also saw this shop: The Unicorn. Basically it was a shop that sold a bunch of... Questionable items. Kitten masks and bunny slippers WITH GOOD ENCHANTMENTS TOO! The owner of this place was a player. I facepalmed hard. Whatever. I left and went further up north towards Owl's Reach hoping to find something great...

WHew that was a good couple chapters! I hope daddy CK likes this! Also a fact, I originally planned Bloodshed Of Aetheria to be more murderous and full of massacres but because of such negative feedback (I'm looking at you guys from discord :C ) I changed it.  
Have fun and don't get triggered because of a cliffhanger. I need to stop writing somewhere!


	3. Chapter 3 - A place to settle

Day 22:  
I am finally out of that stupid forest! It is WAY too dark in there and I would've been killed by that mob of bandits if it wasn't for Quicksilver choking their leader.

It feels good to be in the sunlight after days of going through dense forest. The forest is literally so dense that light barely even reaches the floor. I mean it is DARK in there. I personally do not reccomend going into Ravensong Forest unless you are a zombie that cannot go in the daylight.

Anyways yeah, it feels great. I can now see hundreds of blocks in every direction instead of a narrow portion of path in front of me. I was now on my way North to Owl's Reach.

Day 25:  
Finally it was there! Owl's Reach! I entered Owl's Reach through its 2x2 piston door. There were owl-shaped banners hung all over the gate as it is their symbol. I headed inside and looked around.  
The people in Owl's Reach looked more geared than the ones at The Capital but they were quite undergeared still. Some had diamond armor while others had iron. Some wore fabric made of spider silk and some used other metals.

I traded the loot I collected from the bandits for a few hundred emeralds. 654 Emeralds! That is quite a lot of emeralds which I need.

Since Owl's Reach is in an area with lots of dungeons and travellers, there are plenty of inns and taverns around. I went to an inn and plopped 40 emeralds on the table. "Room for one please" I said.  
The guy at the desk led me to a room I could stay in.

The room was pretty simple because I paid for a small one. There was a crafting table, a furnace, a bed, and a bathroom. I put my bag down and took a bath. A real bathroom is nice, all I had in the forest were lakes and ponds which was nothing like a real hot bath.

I also had people to talk to here. All I had for company was my horse Sunlight and my slime Quicksilver which don't know human language. There were a few guys standing around to talk to.

Day 26:  
I headed out to a location far from Owl's Reach. I am going to build a house for myself so I have somewhat of a place to live besides an inn. I've technically been homeless for almost a month already because I didn't build a house yet.

About a thousand blocks from Owl's Reach I found the perfect spot. it was a piece of flat land near a lake and a forest. There were also animals roaming about. I immediately got to building a house.

What I planned to build was a simple log cabin, nothing too fancy. It took until nighttime to finish most of the house. Unlike the original computer-and-mouse game, building here is MUCH harder. You actually have to pick up the blocks and lug them around. I finished the bedroom part and the rest of it has to wait until tommorow.

Day 27:  
I finished the house! I know I couldn't include pictures here but let me show you around.

At an outward glance, my house is rather simple. I have a stable on the side for my horse Sunlight and a farm to grow vegetables. Stepping inside you enter the Living Room. It has a couch made of stairs, some paintings, and a welcome mat.

I also made a storage room tucked away with a double chest for storage... obviously. I put my Aeon Forge in this room. The Aeon Forge is a valuable item, there is no known crafting recipe to make one and you either have to find it in a dungeon, or buy it from a trader for a very expensive price. I don't want to put it in the main area where a theif would see it right away and steal it, well to be fair I did steal it from the town though.

The next room is the kitchen. I have crafting table and furnaces there to do all my standard crafting needs and to cook food, It's more of a kitchen/workshop than an actual kitchen. I also have 2 double chests I fill with my less valuable items.  
that I wouldn't mind getting stolen. The idea is that a thief would come in here and see the bad items in the chest and leave.

The last rooms are my bedroom and bathroom. You can probably guess what they're used for. I sleep and play with Quicksilver in my bedroom and do my business in my bathroom. Not much right? Well at least I have a place to live and I don't have to camp by the side of the road or stay in an inn. I hate camping by the road because anyone or anything can come up to you while you're sleeping and you don't get any protection whatsoever. Staying in an inn is relatively safe and comfortable but you have to pay for a room for the night and the price is pretty steep sometimes.

Day 28:  
While exploring the nearby areas in the wood I found a cave. "Wouldn't it be a good idea to go mining" I thought to myself. I picked up my pick, picked up a pile of torches, crafted some bread for the trip and ate some right away because I couldn't control myself and it smelled VERY good and I headed down the cave.

I was going to go deep down so I can get the most valuable ores. I also stopped for some iron and coal on the way because they're also important. The main focus here was on diamonds and emeralds or some rare ores. There are different rare ores such as Adamant but those are EXTREMELY rare and even harder to mine. I had an enchanted diamond pick on me and another set of stone tools for me to mine, and also my bed in case I wanted to sleep down here.

There was quite a lot of ore in the cave, especially down at lava. I found like 10 diamonds already which I can use to upgrade my tool set. I'm actually going to do that right now! I crafted all the diamonds into every tool except a pick and sword which are already good. I even made a hoe out of diamonds, what a total waste.

I found more diamonds which I mined but they fell into lava. Epic fail. "FRICK!" I yelled out. I hate it when that happens. One moment you're like "OOH DIAMONDS!" and the next it falls into lava and you rage. I raged for a solid 10 minutes slapping my fists on the floor. I eventually got up, raging gets you nowhere. All it does is waste your time and energy and doesn't change the fact that you suck.

It was pretty fun mining out the cave and I was getting a bit tired. I looked at the clock I had in my inventory and saw it was about midnight. "Oh shoot I need to go to sleep" I muttered. I found a dead-end of a cavern and walled it off sealing me and Quicksilver inside safely without any risk of being blown up by a creeper or eaten by a zombie or anything bad happen to me.

Day 29:  
I woke up to a SUPER ANNOYING groaning sound, zombies outside my shelter. "SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" I yelled. "5 MORE MINUTES!" I yelled even louder. They wouldn't be quiet and they were EXTREMELY annoying so I ate a loaf of bread for breakfast, gave Quicksilver a piece of bread, and made an opening for the zombies to walk in.

I waited for the zombies to line up so my Evoker Fangs can easily kill them and deployed my fangs. They all died. "Take that you air heads" I yelled. By the way if you're ever playing as an Evoker, keep in mind that fangs start from you and bite anything in a straight line away from you. You need a 5 second cooldown for every fang. Just some useful information.

On my way out there was a LOAD of zombies and skeletons. "What's the deal here! Why are there so many of you!" I said to the mobs which probably didn't understand a thing I said. Then I saw it, a dungeon.

This isn't your average vanilla 7x7 dungeon. No this was a quad-spawner dungeon. There are 4 spawners that need to be deactivated first. I pushed my way through the zombies and skeletons trying to place torches near the spawners. "ow, ow, OW!" I said as the skeletons shot me with arrows. I placed the torches down and kicked back just as a zombie punched me in the face. "GO AWAY YOU ROTTEN HUNK OF MEAT!" I yelled as I cut him up with my sword. Maybe it's a good idea to FINISH OFF THE MOBS before you celebrate.

The dungeon was rather unique. It was 14x14 and included 4 3x3 pillars with chests all around them. I looked in the chests; some spider string, some bread, some ingots, a golden apple, oooooh a golden horse armor I can put on Sunlight. I guess I successfully took down a dungeon! I ate some of the dungeon's bread and gave a piece to Quicksilver to celebrate.

On my way home I looked in my inventory to examine the spoils of the mining trip. 256 iron ore, 34 gold ore, 18 lapiz, 13 diamonds (not including the one I dropped in lava), 20 coal, 3 emeralds, some extra bread, a golden apple, and some gold horse armor. A successful mining trip!  
I went home, dumped all my ores on the furnace, took a bath, and lied down on the bed.. Nothing else happened.

Day 37 Oh shoot I didn't write anything in here for like 8 days. I didn't do anything important though. I just survived, did work around the house, and did some crafting.

Actually I did do something. I crafted 2 training dummys in my back yard and used them for a safe way of combat practice. The other way would be to fight mobs and get attacked by bandits. I'm OK with mobs attacking but whenever I fight bandits they usually stick a sword through my stomach and that's not fun at all.

And also, I haven't checked out my levels yet. I am at about level 86 with my combat score being the highest at 113 points. That's because I have been fighting so many bandits and mobs. My Mining is 87, crafting 102, Building 63, Farming 60, enchanting 90, and trading 86. The rest are 0. Before, my scores were in the thousands, but since I was trapped inside Aetheria and all my data was reset, I am slowly working my scores back up. By the way, I have a music score of 2 but my singing is so bad if you hear me sing you'll probably go deaf. No I'm just kidding but the point is whenever I write songs they are SO bad you'd probably rather listen to a fork in a blender.

Anyways today I am supposed to go to Owl's Reach. I need to go there so I can get a key to a dungeon called the Tomb of the Forgotten King. The boss Nethersoul drops good loot sometimes. Once I got an Adamant Sword but that is EXTREMELY rare. You're most likely going to get something like Redsteel axes or Obsidian armor or maybe a hard-to-craft food item.

Anyways, I made it to Owl's Reach. I didn't have anybody to talk to so I went to this guy sitting all alone. "Hey" I said. "I'm Extreme, nice to meet you" I greeted him shaking his hand.

"Colin" he replied. He was a novice player, he wore full iron armor with an iron sword strapped to his back. He seemed slightly older than me. We had a nice pleasant conversation about life. What we plan to do, what we built, our scores, our loot, and how the heck did we get trapped in a Minecraft world. I forgot about the idea of going to the dungeon. "See ya Extreme" he said going off with his friends. I sat down on the bench playing with Quicksilver.

I was leaning back relaxing until BOOM! I heard an explosion and saw a few players get blown up. I saw 3 withers come up from the center of town! "Oh no this is bad THIS IS BADDDDD!" I said. It was total chaos! People were running for their lives, people were being blown up, and everyone was screaming.  
I drew my sword and bow ready for battle.

I spawned some Vexes to go after 2 of the withers. I spawned a much as I could but you can only spawn a limited number. I spawned 8 vexes to take care of the withers. The last one I had to fight on my own.

I jumped off a building and slashed the wither in midair, it took about 1/10th of the health from the wither. "You're going DOWN!" I said. My attack took 1/10th of the health from the wither. I then shot it with a bow. The wither was too high up for me to hit with my sword again. I lost my guard and I was blasted in the face by a blue skull. It took down half of my health and would've blown me up if I wasn't wearing this Evoker Robe. I stood up and faced the wither. It went down low enough for me to hit! I slashed a big cut into the wither and killed it.

As for the other withers they both died too. The withers had difficulty hitting the Vexes that I spawned because they were directly gnawing at them. I treated myself to the nether stars.

Suddenly I saw Colin trying to build another wither. "YOU..." The words couldn't escape my mouth. "HOW COULD YOU?!" I shouted. "I TRUSTED YOU! YOU BLEW UP LIKE 30 PEOPLE IN THE TOWN WITH YOUR STUPID WITHERS" I said very angrily.

"Oh Extreme, I kinda liked you... BUT YOU NEED TO DIE! I WANT YOUR GEAR!" He put on a full set of diamond armor and an enchanted diamond sword.

We both charged at each other bashing swords. He was more of a tank, he used the Knight class while I used the Evoker and Swashbucker class. Swashbucklers are more of a fast and agile fighters that can do backflips and leap. I landed some pretty good hits on him at first, but he stuck out his sword and stabbed me in the stomach and in the chest. I winced in pain and looked at my draining life bar. Nobody was here to help me, I had to get up on my own.

I staggered up and raised my hands up in the air despite the pain. Soon Evoker Fangs chomped his legs. "OWWW OWW OWWWW!" he said holding his foot. I took this opportunity to stab him the stomach and kick him. "YOU DESERVE THIS" I said drawing my blade.

Being the bad guy he is, he was too much of a coward to fight back. He ran as fast as he could away. As if I would let him get away with blowing up this whole town. I chased after him fast. I was WAY faster than him because of my class. "Looks like you have no choice to FIGHT!" I said leaping at him. You see, bad guys are such cowards. They act all tough and stuff when they pick on the weak people, but when someone stronger than them comes, they cower in fear.

He tripped and fell on the ground screaming. I slashed him with my sword and it made him go insane. He was flailing his sword while screaming like the lunatic he is. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! he yelled. I had enough and stabbed him straight down on his chest. He then evaporated into a pile of items.

I quickly downed a healing potion to heal my wounds. My hearts went back up and the wound healed, but I was still VERY sore. I picked up his items to sell for some emeralds.

Staggering down the street, I went into a store owned by a villager. I plopped the items down on the table and asked "How many emeralds for this?" He gave me a generous amount of emeralds. 457, pretty good.

Everyone has been talking about me taking down the wither. I decided to talk about it with them, it was nice to be revered as a hero. One thing I didn't mention was the murderer who spawned the withers. I don't really want to think about it and I don't want these guys to think that there are murderers on the loose.

After a long hard day I went to the inn, a famous one. The Enchanted Dragon. It has some really good food such as their mutton chop enchanted with Tastiness II and their potion called the Noob Rager. "Table for one please" I said to the waiter. "May I have some bread and mutton, and also that potion called the Noob Rager."

I chugged the Noob Rager potion. It tasted AMAZING and the buff it gave felt so good! I felt life pumping through my veins.

When I finished eating my meal, I saw tons of Noob Rager potions being passed around. I also saw one guy passed out with an invisibility potion on his belt. Suddenly an EXCELLENT idea hit me! Astounding! Stupendous! Whatever. I was going to drink his invisibility potion and steal as many Noob Ragers as I can. I chugged down his invisibilty potion, it tasted sweet with a slight carrot-ish aftertaste. Probably from the golden carrot used to craft it.

I went in the kitchen and found where all the potions were being stored. I grabbed, about 10. I didn't want to steal their whole entire supply, just what I need. There's a line that has to be drawn somewhere and 10 potions is plenty enough. I ran out of the kitchen FAST trying not to get caught.

Since it would be a bit suspicious for someone to suddenly appear in the middle of an inn, I went outside and went into an alleyway to drink some milk to stop being invisible. Before drinking the milk I saw 4 people pouting angrily. "Man that noob killed Colin!" one of them said. "I'm gonna wreck that noob some day!  
said another guy more angrily. "What was his name, Extreme?!" Another one said looking at the others. "Let's find him and KILL him!"

"We'll spawn 4 withers for now, We can always make more but we can't turn a wither back into nether skulls" one of them said as they started building a wither. It disgusted me how well they planned out this attack. I felt sick to my stomach listening to these guys talk. "After that we'll kill that fat bucket of poop Extreme."

At this moment I drank the milk. "I believe you're talking about me." I said confidently. "LOL XD! HE'S A NOOB" one of them yelled. They were hollering insults at me. "YOU NOOB!" "MAMA'S BOY" "SKINNY KID!" Not only were they terrible people, they were terrible at insulting. "You're talking all tough now, but in 5 minutes, I guarantee that you will be nothing but a pile of items on the ground."

That angered them. "I CALL HIS CLOAK" one of them said. "I CALL HIS ROBE" another said. "I CALL HIS SWORD!" "I CALL HIS TOOLS".

Six guys from inside the inn came out. "What's going on" they asked. "These are the guys who spawned the wither and blew up half the town" I explained. They drew their swords and charged straight at the evildoers. "NO!" I said to them. It was too late, they murdered the 6 guys who tried to help me. "BAH! IT'S JUST ONE NOOB! WE'LL KILL HIM EASILY."

I had no time for their taunts. I drank a potion and leapt straight in the air. YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I said jumping up. I did a backflip to the side of them and used my Evoker Fangs to bite them. They all stood in a straight line so it was easy to damage them.

"NO WAY! HE'S GOOD!" one of them said struggling to utter words out of his mouth. "WE HAVE TO COMMIT NOW OR HE'LL JUST KILL US!" They started running. I ran after them and chased them down.

I pulled out my bow and arrow and fired. I actually hit one of them and immobilized him. I then turned away and slit him on the ground to finish him, I don't exactly like killing people (I REALLY hate it) but since they tried to blow up the town, I felt like I had no other choice. I then went on to find the rest of the group.

I climbed onto a roof of a building to look for the bandits. Sure enough I saw them running just across the street. "Oh no you don't" I said as I leapt over toward them. As if they could escape with blowing the town up like that.

Just as they thought they were off the hook I jumped in front of them. I twirled my obsidian sword beside me and struct him down hard. He was knocked into a pile of items instantly. "Who's next" I asked. They all ran away screaming.

As they were running away I was right behind them. I actually chased them into an alleyway! They had no chance now. But here's the thing, I backed them into a corner and it was either fight or die for them. Animals usually don't attack unless you drive them into a corner, and guess what they did. They actually fought back using both their iron swords. I had dual-wielding so I could fend both blades at the same time.

One of them got lucky and drove his sword into my arm. Ouch! I threw it away back so he didn't have a weapon. The next guy dropped his sword. They then wrestled me to the ground.

There were 2 people who were actually older than me, 15 and 16 who were using physical strength on me so I was no match. They kept punching me on the ground until I didn't have the strength to move. One pulled my hair and the other punched me hard digging his knuckles into my face. As you can guess it was EXTREMELY painful. Blood was dripping from my face.

"This is it" I thought to myself. I have slain many bandits before but there comes a day when I will face a bandit stronger than me. I closed my eyes accepting death as they drew their swords stabbing me.

Suddenly a few arrows whizzed by killing the evildoers who were torturing me. I opened my eyes to see what is happening, the bandits were all dead in a pile of items. I sifted through their items looking for healing equipment... Aha! A healing potion and a golden apple. I felt a little bit of health and energy surging back but I was still injured. I had enough energy to sift through their items. I found PLENTY of noob rager potions, about 24 probably which were obtained from killing customers. I also found 27 wither skulls! Enough to make 9 withers! Geez, these guys really planned to destroy this town.

I staggered to the next pile, some EXP and potions, and a few materials. At the last pile I couldn't walk. I was too weak to move. I just absorbed the EXP from the pile and fell asleep. Suddenly I saw a few guys come over toward me. "Hey this is the guy who killed the bandits!" they said. "Let's pick him up and bring him to an inn" At that moment I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 - Owl's Reach

Day 30:  
The sun was streaming down on my face. I woke up bandaged to Quicksilver jumping in my hand. "Hey Quicky" I said. I found my Evoker Robe and my gray T-shirt I was wearing underneath on the table with a note. "I repaired your clothes, They were missing half of the durability and were full of holes" the note read.

Wait did you take my shirt off without my permission?!... Whatever I'm not complaining as long as my stuff is repaired. The Good Samaritan Law says that to save someone,  
you don't need to ask their permission or consent to save their life. I reached into my inventory and cut some bread for Quicksilver.

Outside, there were people rebuilding the blown up sections of the town and laying flowers because of the deaths. How many times does this have to happen?! Suddenly I saw 2 waitresses come into my room with some breakfast. Bread and potato stew.

"I heard you defeated the bandits that attacked this town" one of them said. "Yeah, those withers blew up about 70 people in the town square." another one said.

"Yeah, I killed them alright, but they beat me up in a corner, How about I eat in the Dining Hall."

Everyone was hunched over me listening to my story; waiters, NPCs, travelers, all were interested. I told them enthusiastically "And then I got stabbed in the stomach by a bandit and knocked down, but Quicksilver choked him to death" I said holding Quicksilver in the air for everyone to see.

They were all amazed by my story "Wow!" "He's OP!" "That slime is SO CUTE!" I sipped on some potato soup. "Gotta warn you guys, nowhere is safe! I've seen creepers blow through the capital and some other town West of it. I didn't mention the part where I left the gate open which caused the mobs to go through though. It was nice having some momentary fame for a while, but I have to do what I came for, raiding the Tomb of the Forgotten King.

I actually learned a new ability. Leap. It allows me to jump large distances, but it is also very risky. One misstep and I will earn myself a nice fall to the death or a nice hot bath in a pool of lava. Don't worry I'll be careful.

I went to the town blacksmith to get the key required to unlock the door. The door of the dungeon is protected, you need an obsidian key to unlock it. He gave me the key for the dungeon. All I had to do was get there on my horse.

On my way there, I thought about stuff. I was able to actually feel pain while being tortured in the corner and none of the people killed in the many massacres came back. The NPCs had some emotion and warmth to them.

Most people are stuck in heated debates. Some people believe that this world has come to life, they are called the Believers. The other people also believe that they're still in the game. They propose many theories about how this world is to be. Many of which are just absurd, such as "Oh we're still in the original game, just the LOG OFF BUTTON IS BROKEN!" uh no we're not!

Anyways, looking at the evidence here, I can confirm that I am a firm believer. These NPCs seem like real people when I talk to them, not just some lines of code. Normally in a room of NPCs, none of them talk to you unless you speak first. In this, a room full of NPCs would be very lively and interesting, maybe even more alive than a room full of players.

I then saw the dungeon as a small speck in a valley. On closer inspection the dungeon entrance was a large rectangular obsidian building adorned with bedrock. Yes you can build with bedrock, I don't know how to do it but you can.

I then inserted the keys. This was the only way to open the door because the dungeon was protected. Fortunately there was a fence post to tie my horse to so he does not run away. All I need to do now was enter the dungeon.

Right away I went into a room where a TON of zombies spawned. There were a lot of mobs. The zombies dropped emeralds each time you killed one. Before the crash, or "The Event" I would just stand in this room and kill zombies, but I don't really want to do this now. I just picked as much junk as I needed and went down the stairs.

There was an iron door blocking my way. It was activated my a golden pressure plate to the side. I dropped some junk on the pressure plate and went through. This dungeon was full of puzzles which I already mastered.

Then there was the pressure plate in a tunnel, I just shot an arrow to activate it. It was pretty hard because I had to crouch and shoot something on the floor. This was easy compared to the next step.

The next step was get this, WALKING THROUGH COBWEBS WITH SLOWNESS ARROWS BEING THROWN AT YOU WHILE WALKING ON SOUL SAND. I had an idea. I crawled on the ground so the arrows will fly overhead, and I will also drink a noob rager potion so I could go faster.

It went slow. REALLY slow. Halfway through the process I had cobweb bits in my face and I could taste the cobweb strings in my mouth. This part was worse than the boss fight. Not that is was harder but it was EXTREMELY unpleasant. Anyways, next part.

The next part was going through a hall of pressure plates. One wrong step and the ceiling comes crashing down on me killing me. I went through this part many times before so it was no problem. You could also crawl on the ground because the ceiling doesn't crush anything under 1 block in height but it would be EXTREMELY loud and I know the path so why would I.

Finally, I went into the boss room. I then saw the boss, Nethersoul. He was a giant wither skeleton with red glowing eyes. I need to be EXTRA careful when I fight him this time, he is powerful and I actually died a few times trying to kill him and if I die now... I might not come back.

Most bosses wait for you to engage before you fight them so engage I did. I shot an arrow at him to aggrivate him and get him coming toward me. My strategy was to dual wield my obsidian swords and attack him, retreat for a bit and go back. It actually worked well for the first few seconds but here's the catch.

Remember I said this was a real world, yeah. The boss was just as real as this world. This boss was an actual boss, not some artificial intelligence. Normally he would just cry when I hit him but no. He sucked up the pain and hit me out of the air this time. So much for being careful.

Geez that hurt! If it wasn't for my armor, I would've died right there. The boss was heading straight for me so I drank some healing potions. I moved out of the way so the boss can hit the wall. Real boss or AI, the boss was still stupid. He actually lost 1/4 of his health like that, what an idiot.

I then leapt onto his face and gave him a good slap. He looked at me and PUNCHED HIMSELF IN THE FACE! I escaped in time before I was turned into human paste. He roared loud like a big idiot.

Now he was at half of his health. This was up to me, I used my leap ability to gain higher ground and hit him. He was too big and heavy to grab at me. A smaller but more agile person can easily win by expertly maneuvering around a larger person, but a larger person can easily strike the smaller person with one hit and end him.

1/4th of his health down now and I got hit out of the air onto the ground. He was crouching over me ready to end me. So much for being careful. I stood up and dodged it's punch. It still knocked me back and left me struggling on the ground. It then punched directly toward my face. I knew I had to do something.

I don't know what came over me. I stuck my sword into its fist and jumped onto its face. The boss was losing health steadily, I was winning.

Soon enough the boss died and disappeared and left a chest! This was the boss loot. I found some healing potions that I drank right away, and a dragon skull helmet. There was also a Bed of Roses which gives me an Absorption effect for the whole day until I take damage. The rest were leather tunics, weapons, and other stuff. I'll be nice and let them have the gear because many people are unarmored.

On my way back I had an arrow fired at me. Bandits AGAIN! This place is literally crawling with bandits. I parked my horse somewhere nearby where it wouldn't be hurt. Then I went a few blocks away. 14 bandits surrounded me.

Instead of killing them right away I tried to reason with them. "Guys why are you trying to kill me" I said to them hoping to talk it out. "We can be friends, Okay?! Just don't hurt me."

Someone from the crowd stepped over to me and spoke "You killed all our ninjas, 4 of our best, and our leader, MY BROTHER! Colin! You will DIE because of that!" one of them said.

I snapped. "Oh SHUT UP! Your ninjas tried to kill me in the forest, and you tried to blow up Owl's Reach! Also every one of you I faced engaged and tried to kill me right away!" What is your clan name by the way?  
I asked them.

The bandit spoke again, he was their new leader. "The Dark Watchers, we are..." he paused. "Oh it doesn't matter now, We'll kill him and take his loot! ONWARD SOLDIERS!" he yelled. Everyone came toward me.

I had NO IDEA how I was going to survive this. First off, these guys seemed much older than I was. One of them I think was an adult, Colin's big brother. I went for him first.

I was too agile to be caught, someone took a hold of my foot but I cut his hand off. "AAAAGH" he yelled out. I then looked away and ended him.

Everyone seemed more angered, "HE KILLED HIM" they said. "FORGET KILLING HIM! TAKE HIM ALIVE AND WE'LL TORTURE HIM AT HOME" said Colin's brother. Another guy charged in for the assault. He missed his shot and dropped his sword. Now was my chance, I cut him in half and he vanished into a pile of items.

Their leader was especially angry. I then noticed something on the ground... There was a stack of TNT and some flint and steel. These guys have obviously done some griefing. I used their own weapon against them, I lit a piece of tnt on the ground, pushed 4 guys into the explosion, and watched them explode. Items and XP orbs were flying everywhere.

The leader was shocked. I took down 4 guys. If you can't outfight them, outthink them. He was noticeably more enraged than ever. "ATTACK THEM YOU IDIOTS! HE SHOULD BE DEAD!"

I cut down 3 more guys using standard issue sword moves. How they went down, I don't really want to think about. Alright, 8 bandits down and 6 more to go. I chugged a strength potion to gain some more energy.

I ran into 3 other guys and knocked them over. I then lit another TNT block and watch them go, only 3 more.

Only then I ran into problem. One of the guys being blown up carried an iron sword. It turned into a missile and went straight through me and into a field 200 blocks away. I have never felt something more painful before but that was NOTHING compared to what I was about to endure.

They brought out their iron picks and rubbed the tips with their shirt. "Boys be careful not to kill him" the leader said. "We're taking him home alive" he said pulling me up by my hair. "And when we're done with you, you're gonna wish you were dead" he said whispering in my ear.

"OH NO OH NO OH NO" I said gripping onto his fist as he held me by my collar. He threw me on the ground roughly. The remaining 3 bandits started mining at me with their picks like I was some block of stone. I cried out in pain. At that moment I would do anything to have them stop. Nothing can compare to being stabbed slowly to near death by 3 iron tools.

"Alright stop!" the leader said. "He's at half a heart, tie him up on the horse and gag him, and also take his horse, it's super fast" he said.

Suddenly 5 horsemen came over on the hillside. They were in full iron, well geared for a player at this time. "OH NO NO NO THIS IS NOT GOOD" the leader said. His two remaining accomplices were quickly taken down with arrows. The leader decided to run off his horse, bad idea.  
He tripped and one of the horsemen got off and kicked their leader in the stomach and stabbed him to death. I closed my eyes and winced away as I heard his screams.

"Hey, I'm the guy you talked to back at the Inn" he explained himself. C'mon, let's get you bandaged and healed up." he said as he untied me from the Bandits' horse. "We'll get your stuff for you and you get to have all their stuff."

I was given bandages, healing potions, and tied up to my own horse as they led me back to Owl's Reach. "So what made you come out here at a time like this" I asked them.

"You" he said. "I heard your stories and I wanted to go out and do something, I originally wanted to go to the dungeon with these guys, but I heard some explosions, I came in the nick of time to save you"

"Well thats... nice..." I said falling asleep. "goodnight" 


	5. Chapter 5 - Revenge

Day 31:  
I woke up bandaged up again. This time the pain was so bad I couldn't move my body. Just lifting my arm took a herculaneum effort and hurted like I was being stabbed with red hot needles. "ouch" I said as I struggled to adjust myself.

I was in a different room now. I was so injured that I couldn't eat. I had to have a nurse feed me... Yeah, this is getting really degrading.

Really, this sucks. I'm a tough warrior, or at least I think I am. I don't know if I can call myself a warrior yet, I only killed 25 bandits not including the noobs I met at when I spawned and the guy who tried to trap me. Still, I'm not some moron that has to be fed like an idiot!

Whatever, at least I could be dead or being poked with a piece of flint in a lunatic's dungeon. Suddenly I heard the door open. Someone familiar stepped in. he was an old friend of mine I knew before the event. I looked at him as I swallowed my food.

"Hey its me Zain, I was gonna..." he chuckled when he saw the nurse feeding spoonfulls of potato stew. "NOT FUNNY!" I said to him flipping the blockbird (get it, because the birds in this world are called blockbirds, and they look like big blocky birds, ah no you dont). Bad mistake, I hurt myself trying to do this and shivered in pain.

"Anyways, I'm Zain if you remember me, here's all the loot that you got from all these guys." He put 3 large sacks of loot on the ground. "You know I hate these guys too, I mined some diamonds and they forced me to give it all to them at swordpoint"

"You can have some of this loot" I said to Zain. "I an trying to gear up as many new players as possible, and I want to give you back the loot that they took from you" I said to him.

"Really?! THANK YOU!" he said with graditude. "Oh one last thing before I go, I'm know where the Lost Legion is based. You should come there when you're good enough to travel."

"Safe travels to you" I said to Zain

"You too" he said closing the door.

Nothing much to do now, I had 8 regeneration potions on the table to ease the pain a bit but it still hurted like no tommorow. I drank some while I played with Quicksilver. "Hey Quicksilver" I said adoringly as I fed him some food.

He was happy to see me alive. I played with him throughout the day. I will be going back home after my recovery which will take about a week.

8 Days later

Day 39: I am FINALLY OUT! Not much happened beside me telling the story about killing the bandits to some guys in the inn. I also gave them a bit of loot as they were WAY too undergeared to take on anything.

Feeling ready to go home, I got on my horse. The townspeople sure kept him well fed when I was recovering. I felt like I needed to stretch my legs after being bed-ridden for so long.

On my way home. I thought about going to the Legion. Zain marked the location of the new base on my map. It's quite far away and I wanted to do some crafting on my Aeon Forge at home. Zain said that I could come any time I want, so I'm probably coming in about a month.

Day 42:  
It's great being back at home! I get to sleep in my own bed, Now I have a Bed of Roses which gives me absorption, and a lot of loot, primarily iron, that I will be giving away to people in need.

Anyways, that's not what I was about to show you. What I wanted to show you was... I made a firearm! Yeahh... a Flintlock Musket...

Well I tried making a shotgun but it exploded in my face when I fired it and was only capable of self-destruction. The Flintlock Musket isn't too bad though, it can one shot a zombie in an instant, let me explain how it works:

So you have these little sacks of gunpowder which you should conveniently carry on your belt at all times. When you need to fire you rip a bag open, pour the powder in your gun with a stick, then you put the ammo in. I used an actual rifle caliber I crafted out of iron. Traditionally you would use a completely round ball, but the rifle caliber is more accurate.

Whatever, I'm no expert on guns. I crafted a target in my backyard to practice on and I'm a pretty good shot. I added a note block behind it so when I hit bullseye, it dings.  
I have to replace the button every few shots though if I want to practice using my musket.

Day 44, actually night time but whatever.  
I heard a clack at the door. At first I thought it was a chicken and thought nothign more of it. I curled myself in my bed when suddenly was pulled out of bed and threw on the ground.  
3 guys were looking down at me on the ground. I knew right away that these guys were some Dark Watchers. "WHO ARE YOU!" one of them yelled. "WHERE IS YOUR LOOT?!"

"Get out of my house" I said. He kicked me in the stomach with iron boots as I laid on the ground. "The kitchen" I said weakly

"Search his chests" one of them said. They rummaged through my chests in the kitchen trying to find some loot. "Garbage" one of them said to the other with dissapointment in his voice. They found nothing at all except some iron ingots and left. None of them went inside my secret storage room where I keep my important items and my Aeon Forge.

The guys bent down and asked me with a mean look. "Do you know anything about this guy Extreme" he asked. They didn't recognize me because I was shirtless wearing some blue shorts. I sleep shirtless by the way, please don't share that because it's very embarassing :(. What?! It gets a bit hot and Air Conditioning is a very advanced Aeon Forge recipe!

Anyways, back with the story. I said to them, "Maybe go outside and I might show you something about him" I said to them. They all went outside as I picked up my firearm.

I shot the strongest bandit in the back of the head killing him, most likely their new leader. "What the..." said one of them. "HOW DID YOU GET A GUN?!" he yelled.

"I believe you're looking for me. I'm Extreme" I said as I reloaded my firearm.

I shot one who was leaping in midair but one of them tackled me to the ground. I was wriggling trying to extricate myself from his grip, I freed myself and held his throat with my obsidian sword.

"So, time to answer some questions mister..." I said to him. "WHERE IS YOUR BASE LOCATED!"

"I'm not telling you, you're going to blow it up." he said.

"Tell me or I'll kill you!" I said. "I had enough of your tomfoolery already!"

"Alright, our base is actually pretty close to your house, 2000 blocks north" he replied.

I wanted more information. "How many of you are alive, not including you" I asked him. "and how many people did you kill"

"Well, there are 7 guys left at the base..." he said. "And as for how many I killed, I don't know I usually explode the house and watch the guy die from outside" he said laughing. "I've probably only killed 50 people" he said as it were no big deal.

"Only 50?!" I said. " "Are you serious, that's 50 lives that you took!" I said angrily bringing the blade closer to his throat. He stepped up and opened his mouth. "I'm gonna kill you!"

At that moment he drew his diamond blade and went in for the kill. He was on the ground already so I gripped his neck and threw him on the ground as I stabbed him. He vanished into a pile of items.

This has been the roughest NIGHT I've ever had. I went to the bathroom to wash some blood off my wounds and to wash my face and trudged to my bed. These guys are going to get retribution for their crimes.

Day 45:  
I sharpened and repaired my sword and also stiched up my robe. I ate a quick breakfast and headed towards the bandit base. One of the guys dropped a map and it showed the exact location. I didn't need to question that guy, he was a jerk to talk to anyways.

I was seeing red, I just wanted to end these guys and give them retribution for all they've done. One of them killed "only" 50 people. I was thoroughly disgusted about them. These guys were rich too, but they worked for none of it. They just killed hundreds of innocent people for the items. They also were totally sick people, they took every chance to torture me they could and they did a good job at it too. I saw their base in the distance.

The base was a small castle, maybe 30 blocks by 30 blocks wide. There were lots of heads all around to flaunt their massive numbers of kills. I was totally sickened by it.

Two guards outside saw me entering. They stopped me but I wouldn't let them too that. I used my obsidian sword to kill them and sustained no damage.

Their screams were heard throughout the whole base. 3 more bandits came over to rescue them but it was too late. All they saw was me standing over their pile of items. I drank a Noob Rager potion to give me a vital boost of energy.

They tried to look tough; swords drawn, mean looks. None of that scared me. I used my leap ability to jump on one guy's shield and cut him down, jump onto the next guy and deal damage to the head, but unfortunately the last guy hit me in the side with a maceball.

That hurt a lot. There were now multiple puncture wounds on my side. I drank a healing potion to ease the pain and went up to fight him. The maceball is a very heavy weapon and I am a fast fighter. He swung the mace at me but missed, I then went behind him and ended him.

I went inside to see the last two. Colin's twin brother and his assistant. "Ready to die" he said. "Ask yourself that question" I said being a smart alec. Colin's twin brother didn't attack me. He let his assistant get killed by me before he spoke to me.

"Now that that's out of the way, let me intoduce myself, I'm Melvin. I am the 3rd leader of the Dark Watchers and from now on I'm going solo." he said. "You killed all our members, so I'm afraid that you're going to die for that" he picked up a sack of something.

HIIII YAH! He threw the bag onto my chest. Gunpowder covered my whole body below my shoulders. He then threw a fire charge at me setting me on fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out in pain. It was EXTREMELY painful. I was panicking. Meanwhile Melvin sat on the side of the room laughing at me. "Wow you're such an idiot Extreme!" he said.

I got angry, I gave Melvin a great big hug... Except I was on fire and he was burning too. "I'M BURNINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG he said as he fell down. I jumped in a cauldron to put out the fire. I placed a block of TNT down and threw Melvin on top of it detonating it.  
"Wait wha.. NONONONO"

BOOM! Melvin blew up. Items were flying everywhere as I tried picking myself up. I was hyperventilating and was in a lot of pain. I drank some potions and actually poured some on my skin. That felt a lot better.

I then repaired my robe as It was singed from the fire. Then I looked inside their treasury; they had a lot of metals such as Iron, Diamond, a metal called Dark Iron, and more resources. They also had 5 shulker boxes which are EXTREMELY valuable and hard to get. I loaded their most valuable items in the shulker box.

Then I got on my horse to grab my items at home. I probably won't be coming back home because I'm going to be with the Legion. They were making a base just a few thousand blocks below Owl's Reach.

I wanted to go with the Legion as soon as possible. First off, I wanted to see my friends after so long. I was once a member but I spawned very far away from all of them.

I also don't feel safe, not even in my own home or even in a town. I grabbed all my valuable items such as my Aeon Forge, bed, and everything in the storage room. I went south to go to the location Zain marked on his map.

7 Days later, Day 52 I made it to the location! I was excited to see Zain, Kaeleb, Ched, and Kolbert and all these guys I know. They are pretty busy people and great builders so I imagined that I would be impressed by their castle.

Sadly no... I did see a well-designed castle, but it was abandoned. I saw piles of items, as I sifted through the items, I found Lost Legion Battle Suits and Lost Legion capes implying that these were from dead Legionaires.

"NO!" I said out loud. Maybe one of these items belonged to Zain! I was worried. I kept grabbing important items that me and the surviving legionaires would need. Suddenly some zombies clad in iron and chain came after me.

You would think these zombies are easy targets right? They are dumb and their brains are rotted out but no, I tried hitting one but my blade felt like I was hitting bedrock. Strangely this zombie wasn't interested in killing me,  
just capturing me. Taking on one of these would be hard enough. The whole room was filling up with them. I got back on my horse and ran for my life.

Suddenly a skeleton shot me and my horse with an arrow. It wasn't to kill me but to stun me. I felt drowsy and fell to the ground. I couldn't resist the feeling, I simply can't. I was tired and gripped the grass with my fist. I was going to die wasn't I

"Oh look a Terrarian" said a zombie standing in front of me talking to his colleague. "Herobrine will like this!" said his other colleague. Wait a second... did he just say HEROBRINE!

"Alright, tie him up and bring his horse. We'll bring him to the dungeon for experimenting. He'll be a mighty fine warrior!" said a skeleton. I passed out right there.

Day 53:  
I woke up in a dungeon chained to the wall lying on a thin blanket. Skeleton guards were around my cell wielding spears. "Oh, the Terrarian's awake" he said. He went to my cell and punched me in the face. "Listen up you filthy piece of vermin!" he said.  
"You are a walking talking piece of trash! You should be dead!" More guards came in my cell and started kicking me for the fun of it. This was all to familiar to me, being beaten while I'm helplessly laying on the ground.

"ENOUGH!" shouted a zombie. "You don't want to kill him! We need him for experimentation!"

"Ah shut it pops! I want to smash the trash" he said kicking me in the face with leather boots. "Besides, he's only at half of his health, he has Stoneskin on!"

"Well I said stop!" said the zombie. He kneeled down at me and grabbed me by the face. "You... Are the scum of all of Aetheria and Terraria! We should've just killed you but we were generous enough to spare you! Now time to eat!"

They gave me a thin potato and carrot stew. I slurped up all of it not leaving a drop. "Can I have seconds?" I asked. "NO!" said a skeleton. All the mobs got more than enough. I didn't even get half a bowl! As I was licking the bottom of the bowl out of hunger, a zombie came up and ushered me to his office. "Follow me" he said.

"Well you piece of garbage" he greeted me. "As expected, you may be a bit startled right now, you can ask any question you want. I will decide whether to answer them or not." he explained.

I had plenty of questions. "Well... Umm... Since when do mobs speak?"

He chuckled. "We're not ordinary monsters, we are the best of the best! Mobs chosen specifically by Herobrine!" he said to me.

"Oh ok! What's a Terrarian? by the way?" I asked.

"Oh, do you not come from Terraria?" he asked me.

"Oh you mean Earth. We call it Earth." I explained to him.

"Ok, what are you going to do with me." I asked him.

"We're going to make you a mighty fine soldier! A soldier in Herobrine's army! You will be great, trust me!" he said with enthusiasm.

I was ushered back to my cell. Apparently my training starts tommorow. They will enchant me with effects, train me, educate me, and do a lot of stuff with me. Right.

One week of training later, Day 60:  
I've been in this dungeon for a week and I am already hating it! At mealtimes, all the mobs got plates of meats and anything they wanted while all I got was a cold bowl of thin potato and carrot stew. Maybe a slice of bread if I'm lucky.

As for training, the training instructor HATES me. He makes me work 4 times as hard as the rest of the mobs and calls me a bunch of demeaning insults. "Weakling" "Moron"  
anything hurtful he can think of. Also he whips me whenever he feels a bit stressed out. If he gets mad at the students he doesn't punish them, but takes his anger out on me.

During education, the curriculum was based on Herobrine's point of view. The teacher describes Aetheria as a "world of sin" and Terraria as "A world of demons." Every time the teacher says anything bad about Terraria or Humans, the whole class looks at me and throws stuff at me. The teacher doesn't care if I get bullied. In fact he sometimes joins in on the bullying by agreeing with the students, or just beating me up while the students do it as well.

Free time was the worst. All the mobs would take the time to bully me and beat me up. The only thing stopping them from killing me was that I was a needed subject for experimentation.

As for my living area, all I get is a small thin blanket to sleep on over a cobblestone floor in a pitifully small cell. I was also chained to the wall. The rest of the mobs got full rooms with actual beds. Every night when I'm trying to sleep mobs come over to me and look into the bars of my cell and call me demeaning nicknames such as "Terrarian trash" or "Human garbage" and some of the most hateful stuff they can think of.

This is totally not fair! I was just trying to see my friends again! Not get locked in some dungeon and treated like... THIS! 


	6. Chapter 6 - Out of the Dungeon

Day 73:  
I woke up to a skeleton hitting an iron rod on the bars of my cell. "WAKE UP PIECE OF GARBAGE!" he yelled. "TO THE CAFETERIA NOW!" I trudged over to the cafeteria.

I was given half a bowl of cold, thin potato soup; the usual. I consumed every drop of it, I never got seconds and to make things worse the mobs got to eat all they wanted. They made fun of me because of that.

I was then forced down the hall to the training room. The teacher forced me to run 10 laps around the training room. "HEY YOU! YOU'RE NOT RUNNING FAST ENOUGH!" he said to me. I was actually running faster than the rest of the mobs. "10 MORE LAPS! NOW!" he said.

We swung swords at some training dummies. "This is the enemy! They grind our bones to grow their food, feed our flesh to dogs, use our string to create weapons of their own! ATTACK THEM!" I swung at a dummy.

In the education room they just showed some of Herobrine's propaganda. It was full of lies. They said that Humans are bloodthirsty demons who need to be exterminated. Everyone looked at me.

"Why don't we kill the terrarian" said one of them. "Because he is a valuable test subject and we need to keep him alive!" said the teacher. "Valuable?!  
HAH! HE'S A WALKING SACK OF GARBAGE!"

"I admire your enthusiasm" said the teacher, "But we'll keep this one alive ok! Back to the lesson!"

During free time I was beaten up by the mobs. The teachers didn't do anything against them, they just watched and turned their heads away when they got bored of it.

For dinner I was given a bowl of cold thin soup in my cell. I began losing weight very fast. I had less energy every passing week. I tried to ignore the many insults of the mobs outside my cell, but the words dug into my ear. I just sat on my blanket.

Day 80:  
After a while of their treatment I was being moved to another section. I was being enchanted. A zombie professor in a white jacket approached me. "So I see you are an Evoker, or at least have Evoker abilites" he said. "We will increase your ability and your strength, now step in the rune chamber to begin improvements"

Immediately I felt my strength and energy coming back. My weight that I lost over the weeks came back! I thanked the zombie professor for that. I was given full meals and was kept away from the rest of the mobs. I was still taught that I was a demon though and I must be changed. I totally disagreed with them but I played along anyways.

I also had a room with an actual bed in it! Nothing like my rose bed but it was better than sleeping on the ground! It was nice being able to sleep in a bed again, but here's the thing; there is ZERO sunlight in the dungeon. The only light is the light that comes from the glowstone, and it was also pretty dark. I was turning pale from the lack of sunlight.

Day 85:  
I woke up to the zombie professor knocking on my door. He led me to a room where I got to eat.

I got some porkchops, potatoes, and a side of bread and soup. I actually ate pretty well in here compared to the old section where I was literally being STARVED TO DEATH! I was happy I got full meals.

As for training, I get mild physical training to keep me in shape, but most of it centers on improving my abilities. I am now a level 2 Evoker with better fangs and Vex spawning, and I am now a level 3 Swashbuckler who can dual wield objects better and leap further. I can also do backflips which is cool.

I got to go to the gym for free time. I went there to get stronger and also to plan something, my great escape! For now I went to sleep in my cell.

Day 91:  
Today is the greay escape! I brewed some healing potions for my escape. I would be using it during breakfast. Oh also if you're wondering why am I skipping days is because nothing much happens down here for me. Pretty much training and improving my abilities. Now time for the great escape.

I pretended to drink my healing potion but I dropped it on the ground when the zombie professor went by. "WHY YOU!" he muttered. "Oops I dropped something" I said trying to seem innocent. I picked up his keys and ran towards the old section.

As you know healing potions harm all undead mobs. The zombie was an undead mob so he died because of my potion.

I unlocked the door of the old section and started cutting down the mobs that bullied me. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!" I yelled. The mobs were no match for my new ability. I also threw healing potions at undead mobs standing in groups. They absolutely melted in the potion.

After all the mobs were gone, I left through the door. On my way I found Quicksilver on the stairs. "Quicksilver, let's leave this stupid dungeon" I said. He jumped for joy. I then saw Sunlight my horse at the entrance.

He had a new enchantment: Platinum Fur II and Speed III. Basically he takes less damage now and Speed just means he goes faster. I opened the door of the dungeon and went out into the sun.

"Ahhhhh sunlight!" I said. It's been bad stuck down in the dungeon for so long. Partially because of how they treated me, and because there was no sunlight down there. I read my map and went away in the distance.

Day 92:  
I woke up to some birds tweeting and the sun shining. I slept in a tent, a crafting recipe made with wool. It is useful for long expeditions and I can also put my bed of roses in. It's almost as comfortable as sleeping in my own house.

I headed southeast of here. I anticipate the legionaires would be somewhere near there. I am about 2 days away from the castle so I have a bit of walking to do. I am probably going to go East because Ravensong Forest is west and nobody likes Ravensong unless you're a bandit camping in the trees trying to kill people.

Down south I saw towns that were abandoned. A few were NPC villages were destroyed but some were also towns. I found piles of items in some of them. This means someone has been killed.  
Oh and nobody respawns here. I've seen people die and not come back anywhere. Either they stop existing entirely or they MIGHT be still alive somewhere. From the looks of it, they don't come back.

There wasn't anything other than destroyed towns. I stopped in a destroyed house to rest up and eat lunch. There were item piles scattered everywhere and mob drops probably from them trying to defend themselves. I can't help but imagine the sheer terror they must've felt in their final moments. I had no doubt that Herobrine and his monsters did this.

I just went outside on my horse and went down south. It was getting cloudy a bit up north and it was quite hot outside. It was going to storm soon, at least the storm can cool things down a bit.

While I was riding my horse, I got shot by an arrow in the side from the direction of a cave. "OUCH!" I said. A skeleton probably shot me. I pulled the arrow out and went over to the skeleton to kill it.

Except it wasn't a skeleton. It was a group of 17 bandits who trapped me in their cave! These guys weren't any of the Dark Watchers, they were a whole seperate caravan. "Guys what's your problem" I said.

"Dude we're going to kill you for your loot!" he said eyeballing my obsidian sword, my robe, and my fast horse. "Guys, we split up his loot once we kill him" he said to his teammates.  
"I hope he has an Aeon Forge" said another. "I want his sword!" said another.

"Dude can we like, not kill?" I said. "A group of bandits attacked me but I killed them and blew up their headquarters" I said to them trying to get them off my tail. "Besides, I lost the Aeon Forge somewhere in a dungeon" I said.

"LOL! He thinks he's tough but we'll show him!" another bandit said. "We're going to be looting your pile of sweet delicious items! I hope you have some steak and potatoes on you because I'm hungry!"  
said another bandit.

"Oh really? Well you got to EARN IT!" I said sticking my sword into a bandit. I used my sweeping edge to kill 3 bandits. The rest shot some arrows at me but I stopped the arrows with my forearm. It was painful but it will be easier to pull out, and less painful than if I had them in my body.

"HE'S INSANE!" said a bandit. I pulled out the arrows, held them in a bundle, and shoved them into a bandit. Each arrow in a bundle dealt 2 hearts and since I had 10 arrows, the bandit died.

I filled the cave up with TNT, lead my horse out, and lit the tnt. All the bandits inside died except 4 of them who got out. The cave was full of items and they were being launched in the air out of the exit.  
This was bad because the items turned into airborne missiles and headed in all directions.

I had a total of 3 swords strike my body! One hit me in my side like a missile and punctured my lung. Another punctured me through the back of my stomach and one went through my leg almost missing my bone. I grunted in pain and held my side. I now had a status effect that said Bleeding IV and Lung failiure V. Bleeding means I am losing valuable blood and I an going to pass out and die in a few minutes. Hypoxemia means I am not getting enough air and my lungs are being filled with fluid. I was knocked off my horse onto the ground hard.

This is my fault, had I simply used my swords to take down the bandits, I would've gotten out alive. Now I am going to die and these bandits are going to enjoy my loot. Whatever, at least I died trying and I didn't starve or die of thirst which is the most embarassing way to die ever. I closed my eyes and held quicksilver in my hand that wasn't wounded.

I closed my eyes waiting for the bandits to end me. "kill... me..." I mutted quietly. At this point, the longer it takes to kill me the more pain I will have to endure. I was at 3 hearts now. I heard the bandits come over to me.

Suddenly all of the bandits died! The person killed them suddenly and swiftly. My rescuer then attended to me, their skill wasn't great. They fumbled around with the bandages and healing potions but I didn't care. At least I HAD a rescuer. I was being carried off of the battlefield as I passed out in their arms.

Day 93:  
I woke up in a covered wagon which was originally owned by the bandits. I discovered my medic was a girl, about 16, who was skilled in combat and was a stealth fighter. "hey" I said pushing myself off the bed. Despite her best efforts, I found it hard to breathe. My stomach and lung area were bandaged up along with the part in my leg, the bandaging was pretty sloppy as Amber didn't have a lot of medical knowledge. "Thanks for saving me from those bandits" I said drinking a regeneration potion.

"Hello, I'm Amber. What's your name?" she said coming over to me. "I saw you take on those bandits" she said. "I didn't want to leave you dying on the ground so I decided to heal you up" she explained. "I never really had to deal with bandits before, I heard those explosions and I saw you get those swords stuck into you"

Amber was actually another race besides a human, she was a Foxtail, half Human and half Kitsune. Basically she had fox ears and tail. She was also more of a stealth fighter but she didn't really have any experience in killing people before, just mobs. I on the other hand am inundated in bandits.

"I'm Extreme" I said trying to walk up. I fell over.

"NO DON'T WALK YET!" she said. "You'd probably be stuck here for like a week." she said.

"Oh really" I said with dissapointment. "I need to get to the Lost Legion!" I said.

"Umm... You're a Legionaire?" she asked me. "I know a few Legionaires but As far as I know, they are just a bunch of little kids" she said.

"I'm am... or was... a member. I'm decent when it comes to skill. but I was seperated from them because I didn't spawn near any of them." I explained to her. "I've been smashing apart bandits and sustaining damage for about 3 months now." I said to her.

I got some breakfast to eat, some mushroom stew and bread. It was pretty good. Amber started to drive the covered wagon. "Your horse is pulling the wagon" she said. "He's safe up in front"

I just sat inside playing with Quicksilver. The back was open so I could look outside from there. The sun was shining with a few puffy clouds in the distance. There was a light breeze, it was a very beautiful day. I wish I could go outside and enjoy it but I am in a cast and I am very injured. At least I could enjoy the fresh air.

I take that back. At least I'm ALIVE to enjoy anything. Considering all I've done, I'm suprised that I'm not dead yet.

Day 100 It's the 100th day of my diary! I survived 100 days here! Most players; well over half of them are probably dead right now. Probably due to bandits or Herobrine or lack of skill.  
Even skilled players are having a hard time surviving here. This is NOTHING like the original game, it's more painful when you get hurt, harder to build, and generally harder to survive.  
I'm not going to give up.

I am now well enough to walk on my own! I am finally able to stretch out my limbs and walk. "This is GREAT!" I yelled. The weather was so nice and I wanted to enjoy it. I found a spider in a forest and slaughtered it. It felt good to kill mobs again.

We sat by the side of the road eating some rabbit stew. I cooked it. "Wow you actually cook good" she said. "Thanks, I live alone in the woods so I have to do my own cooking. Obviously my mom doesn't help me with it and I can't buy anything from a tavern that far out in the woods" I said.

We ate our bowls of rabbit stew by our fire. Eating food out in nature somehow makes it taste better. The environment has a lot to do with the taste of the food, and since we were in the peaceful woods, it was great. We left and headed down the road on our wagon.

In the evening I washed myself down in a spring in the woods. The andesite walls of the spring were slimy enough for me to see my own relection clearly. I noticed how fit I got from all this fighting. Apparently to gain muscle, your body wears down and rebuilds itself. Considering all the fighting I've done and all the wounds I sustained, my body was working double time. One more reason this world is real, back in the game I killed hundreds of thousands of mobs and defeated thousands of players and I didn't gain a single pound in muscle mass. In here I fought off a total of 38 bandits and I umm...

I got out of the water and went back to Amber. We were sitting by the campfire getting ready to go to sleep.

Suddenly I heard some explosions and screaming in the distance. "C'mon Amber" I said. "Someone's in trouble!"

It was just a few hundred blocks away, zombies and creepers inundated the area. There was a town with a slopped together cobblestone wall with a few people defending it. "Let's go Amber, they need help"

I ran towards the heat of the battle and used my Evoker Fangs against the mobs. Creepers were exploding everywhere and I'm already seeing piles of items and mobs picking up the items.

A zombie picked up an iron sword and some dude's leather armor. He swung at me but I dodged. I grabbed him by putting my arms around him and thew him to the ground. I then picked up his sword, stabbed him, and threw his sword at a creeper.

Amber fought by sneaking up on the mobs and used swift movements to end them. I was more of a frontline fighter who used basic maneuvers and acrobatics to dodge and hit mobs. Compared to bandits, mobs are nothing. They weren't able to land a hit on me.

We were up all night killing mobs. About an hour in, we were getting tired. I rested by leaning on a piece of cobblestone, my energy was almost out. Amber picked me up, "Focus Extreme, we need to get out of this alive" she said.  
I picked my sword up and just used sweeping edge attacks. I'm too tired to use leap anymore, the mob invasion was slowing down.

More townspeople were dying to the attacks, I picked up the pace even though I was dead tired. Soon the mob invasion came to an end. We went back to our caravan to get our stuff.

But the caravan was burning! Some zombies lit it on fire, I killed the zombies while Amber put out the fire. Half of our bandit loot was burned but just the bad stuff. Mostly the noob gear, the diamond and dark iron is still safe.  
"Put the loot in my shulker box" I said to Amber. "The mobs are coming, we need to run!"

I then saw mobs coming our direction. We both got on my horse. My horse was eating some grass to the side but Amber's horse was dead, it burnt to ashes.

It was a long night running, we simply didn't have any more energy and it was getting cold. It was late at midnight when we stopped in a small dead end cave. None of us had the ability to move anymore, we just couldn't. I sat on the cave wall next to Amber and we both fell asleep on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7 - New Friends

Day 101:  
We woke up sitting on the floor of the cave under a blanket. My horse was sleeping near the mouth of the cave with Quicksilver sitting on his saddle.  
It was pretty cold outside and we didn't have a fire or anything so we just laid on the floor under a blanket, still better than sleeping in Herobrine's dungeon.

We ate some bread from my inventory. I was pretty hungry and still tired from fighting all these mobs. You know how you're sore the next day after working yourself out too hard, well imagine that times 10. Yeah, not fun.

I staggered to my horse and helped Amber up. Our condition was pitiful; my clothes were torn and needed repairs, I lost a lot of loot I obtained from the bandits earlier. We rode on my horse down the road into open plains. I could see everything for miles, no mobs or bandits in sight.

We had to get off Sunlight and walk because he needed rest and can't carry both of us at once. We talked about stuff as we walked down the road. "Why did you put on the VR in your final moments" I asked.

"Well because honestly, I've spent more time in VR than in real life." she said. "Same here, I also spend more time here because honestly... My life sucks, VR was a way to escape my terrible life" I said hanging my head.

"I mean... I was very poor growing up, lost my dad, mom died shortly after, the rest of my family couldn't take me in. I signed up to be a ward of the state as it was the only option." I said. "VR was my way of life, Every free second I get I spend in VR, it was my everything." I said.

"I tried making a name for myself by doing stuff VR related. Videos, songwriting, entertaining... I got pretty popular and started to take off but then The Crash happened."  
I said.

"Now I'm not in VR anymore, I'm stuck. In some ways this is worse than my life on Earth, but some ways better" I said with more enthusiasm.

"In what ways" said Amber.

"Well, ever since the crash, lots of people have become desperate. There are a lot of bandits roaming the countryside, I had to kill about 40 of them already because they were killing me, also the mobs are stronger, everything is harder." I said with a slightly pained voice.

"But surviving here gives me fufillment. I know that I accomplished a task worth meaning, and I know I survived here which is no easy task." I said. "Hey Amber, Do you believe this world is real?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean considering all I've done here and all that has happened..." "This world has more substance, the original VR is hollow and empty compared to this." she said.

"I don't think we'll ever know everything about this world." I said. "All I know is what is given to me, or what I find out..."

Suddenly I saw a bandit caravan coming at us. There were about 24 of them and they rode on mules so they can carry all their loot. "BANDITS TO THE SIDE!" I yelled. "I'm going to kill them!"

They had 2 prisoners tied up on their mules. I charged in and drew my obsidian sword.

"WAIT DON'T GO!" Amber said. "You're in no condition to fight!"

"I know" I said, "I'll be careful". I jumped and did a flip in the air and landed in the middle of the bandits.

"Let them go" I said. "Give me all your loot because you got it by killing others" I said sternly.

"NO!" they said. "Get out of here or we'll kill you too" they said.

"Well that only leaves me one choice" I said. A bandit stabbed me and stuck an iron sword in my arm. I didn't flinch from the pain but instead rammed my arm into his face killing him. He vanished into a pile of items.

"Woah! He's OP!" they said. "Guys, be careful when you fight him!" They all threw themselves at me. I dodged every strike as they tried to hit me. "Wow you guys really suck!" I said.

Finally I decided to attack them. I drew both of my swords and swung it cutting a bandit in half. There were tons of them so it was going to be a long battle. All tiredness left my body.  
and I was now in a frenzy. I got both of my swords and stuck it in a bandit bringing him to the ground. I then hit another in the same way bringing him to his end.

I backflipped in the air and landed on a bandit. I used my sweeping edge attack to end him and 2 others nearby.

About 7 bandits to go and I was on a roll! I was totally clearing them out. Unfortunately one of the bandits had an ability called Shield Bash where one would charge with their shield into an opponent and damage them because of the force. I was knocked down and totally winded, I staggered up to face the bandits.

I decided to book it, I freed the prisoners tied to their mules. "RUN!" I said. Unfortunately one of the prisoners got hit by a bunch of arrows and one with a sword being thrown into his back.  
I faced off the bandit with the shield by removing it and using my sword on him and I ended the bandit who tried getting his sword back but couldn't grab it in time.

5 more bandits to go, I was losing my footing. If I felt tired and sore before, this would be a whole other level of painful. Plus the wound in my arm was starting to hurt. A bandit tried to stab me but I caught the blade with my hand. I was bleeding from my hand profusely. I got my free hand and stabbed him with obsidian.

4 more bandits, the next one sucessfully stabbed me. I cried out in pain. The bandit widthdrew his blade and looked down at me. "Let's tie him up!" he said. "We'll kill him at home and enjoy his sweeet loot!" he said rubbing his hands.

"Good idea!" the next one said. "It will teach him for messing with us!" another one said.

Suddenly Amber snuck behind the bandit and tackled him to the ground. Another girl, older than Amber killed the bandit. Some guys in iron armor killed theirs.

Amber struggled to hold onto the bandit until Midnight killed him. They picked me up along with the guys on the ground. I was being bandaged by a skilled medic this time.

"Hey" said the medic bandaging me. "I'm Midnight" she said.

"Hey I'm Extreme, and that here is Amber" I said.

"Oh, she found my caravan roaming around and went to get help. I decided to help her and kill the bandits" they said. Her brothers; Jonathan and Andy were outside putting the loot into sacks.

"I'm the leader of this caravan" she said. "Feel free to stay!"

A caravan it was... There were 5 covered wagons, each one pulled by 4 horses. Inside there was tons of stuff: Beds, kitchens, a living room, loot. She had 3 wolves, she was obviously very rich.  
"I also have a small farm up North where my little brother is staying with his cats" she said. "There are a lot of bandits ever since the crash so we usually go as a group to fight them"

"Yeah," I said. "I was wandering alone ever since the crash, I used to be in the Lost Legion but I couldn't find them. I actually found a Legionaire and he showed me to his base but when I got there it was all destroyed by mobs." I said. I left out the part where I was put in the dungeon because I didn't want to think of the part I was bullied and starved by the mobs.

"The legion, really?" she said. "They try to look all powerful and stuff, but in reality they are just a bunch of noobs like everyone else." she said.

"What would you know!" I said back in a slightly snappy voice. We had fun together before the crash, I remembered the tournaments and the massive base we had. Yeah, my room there was absolutely beautiful and I made tons of friends.

I slept in the same wagon as Amber and the injured kids. They were a young couple about age 13-14. Jeez kids start dating early these days. Anyways I introduced myself.

"Hey I'm Extreme" I said. "I'm Nathan" "And I'm Claire" they said. They looked badly injured and were bandaged up. I tried brewing some regeneration potions but Amber took over. "Let me do it" she said. "My brewing skills are better than yours and your hand looks injured" she said.

"Whatever" I sulked on my bed. We gave them the regeneration potions and that helped a lot.

"We left the capital to go on an adventure" said Nathan. "We were going to get some gear for some friends in the capital, most people in the capital are undergeared and we were hoping to get some armor and tools for them" he said.

"Yeah, we were going on our way back but we got kidnapped by bandits" said Claire. "Thank's for saving us by the way"

"No problem" I said. "Taking down bandits is my thing."

After dinner, Everyone went to sleep but I stayed outside for a bit looking into the starry night sky. I just stayed outside alone asking myself questions. "How long will this continue? When will an enemy stronger than me kill me? How did I get so lucky?" I looked to the night sky with soulless eyes.

Suddenly Amber came out. "Hey Extreme you should get some rest" she said. "Hey are you ok there?" she asked me.

"Oh I really should..." "...Yeah I'm ok..." I headed inside the wagon and went to sleep.  



	8. Chapter 8 - Back with the Legion

Day 105 (late at night):  
I was walking through a ruined city, The Capital. Everything was on fire, piles of items were all around me, mobs prowled the street. Everything was awful. I then blacked out in the same manner I entered this world.

I was back on Earth! I was laying on the floor with my blades around me and wearing my robe I got from this world. I was in the exact same spot I was when I turned on the VR and entered Aetheria, in the basement.

I stepped outside, it was EXTREMELY hot. Everything was blown up. I couldn't bear the heat, I went back into the cool of the basement and BOOM! I was back in Aetheria.

This time it wasn't so great. I was strangled by zombies muttering inaudible phrases. BLEEEHHH BLBLR BLRLRLRL! All while they gripped my flesh and attacked me. I was screaming and trying to fend them off. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I said as all my hearts ran out. My vision turned black and I fell I was being sucked into a void.

Suddenly I was in my bed kicking and screaming. Amber held me down. "AAAAHHHHH!" I said. "I'M GONNA DI-"

"Wait what?!" I said. I just had a bad dream, seriously. "Are you ok?" asked Amber with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine..." I said seeming a bit unsure of myself. "I just had the weirdest dream..."

"Tell me about it" said Amber. I told her everything I witnessed.

"Ohhhhhh ok..." Amber said with a concerned look in her eyes. "I think you should go back to sleep"

"Alright" I said. I went back to bed and didn't have nightmares like that again.

Day 106:  
I got up and ate breakfast with everybody. "Looks like today we're going to part ways" said Midnight. Me and Amber were going to travel down South while Midnight and her brothers are going to take Nathan and Claire to the capital and go back to their farm.

It was time to leave. "Bye guys! You were great!" I said. "Take care!" said Amber. We got our horses, Amber got a new horse from Midnight and some bandit loot.  
We left and headed down the road.

"This place looks beautiful, especially when I don't have to fight tons of bandits" I said. "Hopefully the Lost Legion is still alive."

"Yeah, well I never had to fight many bandits" she said. "Just some mobs, I don't think I can take on 20 bandits at once"

We slept in a tent. I pitched it within a dead-end cave to minimize the risk of mobs. Mobs wouldn't be able to detect us in a cave like that especially while we're sleeping. Our horses slept outside while they nibbled on some grass. As far as I know mobs don't attack horses.

Day 110 After a while of travelling I had to say goodbye to Amber. I gave her some of the bandit loot because I felt she should have some. "Safe travels" I said, "I wish you the best!"

"You too Extreme" she said. We waved goodbye and I watch her ride her horse in the distance. I don't know where the heck she went.

I was now alone, nobody to accompany me except my horse Sunlight and Quicksilver which don't know human language so I can't have a conversation with them. I am travelling Southwards hoping to find the Legion somewhere. It would make sense that they travelled East because West is where Ravensong Forest is and I'm NOT looking over there.

Day 118 I've been traveling through the open for 2 days now and it's a bit lonely. I only found 2 towns with people in them, about 40-50 kids or so in each town. I stayed there to get food,  
gear up, talk to people, and for the night whenever I could. The rest of the time I stay in the woods or stay in an abandoned town. There were tons of item piles in them.

I don't really use items from piles, just something doesn't seem right. Perhaps the fact that the motionless pile of items was once a living/breathing person just like me. I have no problem using item piles from bandits however as they are killers and I just hate bandits.

Speaking of bandits, I got attacked by a HUGE group of bandits. I counted the items, 30 bandits. Anyways this is how it went:

I was just gathering some chicken and mushrooms to make some lunch until I was suddenly ganged up on by 3 people. I killed them and thought "Oh they have some good food on them, I'll eat that"  
All of a sudden more people came upon me and looked like they were going to kill me, a sight that I am all to familiar with.

"OH MY GOD! HE IS GEARED UP!" one of them said. They all wore iron and leather armor with a few diamond gear bits. They were inexperienced at fighting and used their large numbers to attack, a very cowardly strategy.

"Why did you guys tried to kill me?" I said to them.

"We need loot" one of them said. "That town that was abandoned back there..." he said pointing in that direction. "None of them had good loot, we killed all of them and none of them had any diamonds" he said.

"What did you do that for?" I asked them.

"Jeez, chill out! We only killed 50 people, no big deal" one of the guys said.

Wait... You do not put these two words in the same sentence. "ONLY" and "50 PEOPLE". I informed them about that, but they just got angrier.

"GET HIM!" All of them came rushing at me at once. I was determined not to spend a week recovering... Actually no, if I mess up I'm dead. There's nobody around for thousands of blocks. I NEED to get out of here alive.

I used my sweeping edge and hit 7 bandits. 4 of them closer to the center were killed while 3 were left yelping in pain. They were easily finished off with standard strokes.

I also used my Evoker abilities which I forgot about, silly me. I spawned a few Vex which attacked the bandits. They tried to slap them away like someone slapping away bees. That obviously didn't work and a total of 9 bandits were killed before they can finish off all the Vex.

While the Vex were fighting I used my standard sword swings to take down more bandits. I was able to take down 5 bandits.

Now comes the last part, the final 5 bandits. I was tired from attacking and panting while gripping my chest. They all surrounded me. I dodged a blade which could've been an extremely painful blade in the stomach. He dropped his blade which allowed me to stick my sword through him and throw him to the ground.

4 bandits left. One jumped at me but I grabbed his feet and I swung him around hitting 2 of his friends and killing him by smashing him into a boulder.

The 2 bandits which were hit by my attack were wounded, while they were crouched I decapitated them. They actually dropped their heads in their item piles. Before the crash, many players kept heads as a trophy for their victories. Now, I see sacks full of heads in bandits' item piles. Anyways, they're almost gone.

Last guy left. He tried to run away. "Oh no you don't" I said chasing him. I grabbed onto him and fell down cushioning my impact with his body. Since I can't really use a sword on the ground wrestling a bandit, I punched him repeatedly until he died. I fell onto his pile of items.

I did it! I fought 30 bandits without sustaining a heart of damage! This is an achievement. I always get hurt in some way or another whether it be arrows stuck in my back, swords stuck through me, getting beaten to death slowly, or being lit on fire like when I beat the Dark Watchers. I didn't suffer a heart of damage.

Day 120 Aha! I found some mob drops, broken weapons, and a piece of armor in the field. I stopped to examine the field of debris. I noticed something.

There were torn tents and a burnt out campfire with charcoal bits. Apparently this was a camp of some sort. The ashes in the campfire were still quite powdery implying it was built quite recently.

There were signs of battle: Mob loot, craters, arrows in the ground, weapons and armor thrown everywhere, even a few item piles. I examined the piles. Some of them had iron and leather armor. Something shocked me the most, most of them wore the LOST LEGION BATTLE SUIT!

This was definitely a Lost Legion camp! I needed to go find them. I found horse footprints going Southeast of here. I picked up as many items as I can and went southeast. It was finally time I was reunited with the Lost Legion!

I knew it rained 2 days ago and the ash in the fire felt powdery still, so the Legionaires must've been here for 2 days now. If I travel at an extra fast pace maybe I can find them in time. I really need to pick up the pace...

Day 121 I kept walking in the direction of the horse footprints. I stopped by 2 cold campfires already, a sign that they pitched their tents here. I then looked at the 3rd campfire I saw. It was warm! They recently lit a fire here and it was still lightly steaming! I need to catch up! I ran my horse as fast as he could go.

I heard some noise in the distance. It was the legion! I ran over towards them, I was waiting for this moment for so long. I could hear them better as I got closer.

Finally I gained up on them. ZAIN! BECKY! COBALT! I could not believe it! After months of searching, I finally found them. "Where have you been!" said Zain. "Well, I left to go to the headquarters, I got attacked by mobs. I was then locked in Herobrine's dungeon and I escaped, Took a few months of travelling with some people and fighting tons of bandits to get here" I said.

"Oh wow, what was it like in Herobrine's dungeon" said Zain.

"Don't remind me..." I said with a pained look in my eye. "I don't want to go back..." "Well at least we're back together!" I gave Zain a big hug, unlike the original game, the warmth and solidness of an embrace was there. It should be clear that this world is real.

The rest of the day I talked with some old friends in the Legion; Ched, Becky, Cobalt, and Zain who I consider my best friend. We ate dinner and slept in the same tent. We talked for hours at night about fun stuff; what we did, our plans, and everything.

But later at night our conversation turned dark really quickly. We talked about all those deaths, the piles of items on the ground, the legionaires that were killed. At least 50 Legionaires were killed in the attacks.

"Every time I see a pile of items, every time a bandit attacks me, every time I see someone die before me, I die a little bit inside. Some day my dead corpse will walk along with you" I said. "Woahhh that is dark" said Zain. "You should really get some rest" said Zain. "Goodnight."

We went to sleep in our tent, an owl hooted in the distance as some crickets chirped. The moon was bright in the sky.

Day 122 I ate my breakfast of mushroom soup alongside Zain. While eating I noticed how worn down my gear was becoming. Actually my gear had decent durability because I repair it after every battle, but the enchantments, my Evoker Robe originally had Protection X but after so many hits and so many repairs, it has been reduced to Protection III

Also my swords. I killed so many bandits that Noobslayer, my obsidian sword, has been reduced from Sharpness V to Sharpness IV. Also my sword Mobgrinder has been reduced more to Sharpness III. (I fight mobs more than bandits by the way, I just don't write about it because it's not as full of action as fighting bandits)

Also my ring (one of them broke), my belt, my gloves, even my natural armor. I had Stoneskin X originally but now I have Stoneskin II. Probably from all the times I've been hit by bandits and mobs. (I'm SUPER reckless, being safe to me probably just means not dying).

I explained to Zain. "Wow you must've gotten into some serious battles" he said.

Oh also, weapons can have negative enchantments too such as Dullness and Burden from overuse. Also some curses such as binding, vanishing, and lifedrain. (Before the crash I got an iron gauntlet with binding and I had to remove it by mashing it on the ground for an hour.)

Binding is also useful too. Our engineer Cobalt forged a Gauntlet of Undying with binding which returns to him when forcibly removed. He made it by hammering the totem into a gauntlet and putting binding on it. That way if someone wants to kill him, they can't rip it off.

We rode Eastward. A few legion members complimented on my horse. It's really fast and it has 15 hearts and still has stoneskin X. My slime Quicksilver also has Stoneskin X because he didn't wear it off yet. Some were wearing the Lost Legion Battle suit designed by Mango, the 3rd scribe of Aetheria. His charachter is a ridiculous pigman-wizard. We all like to poke at him and make fun of him but it's just a joke. I don't know where the heck he went now.

Yeah, the server changed a lot. Back then, everyone was adventurous and friendly. Now we have people hiding within the walls of the capital or any other town that they live in, and some resort to being bandits to survive.  
Others like me go on adventures and live as a good person, or as best they can. It's not easy though as you can see. Not many people are as lucky as I am and die while exploring and fighting.

While I was riding someone asked about my travels. "Hey, what was it like going through the world" he said. "I heard it's dangerous"

"Well, that's an understatement to be honest" I said. "A while after the crash, the capital was blown into by mobs, lots of people died." "I also got attacked by a ton of bandits while travelling" I said. "And there are a TON of mobs, they're literally crawling all over the place..." "What's your name by the way?" I asked him.

"I'm Hyper, or you can call me Yoyo" he said. "I've been with the Legion before the crash and I found them shortly after" he explained. "Ever since the crash, everyone got scattered all over the world, the legion has been regrouping slowly" he said.

"Well that's true" I said. "It took me a couple months to group with the Legion, I was being beat up by bandits in that time" I said. We kept walking along Eastward for the rest of the day.

Day 130:  
We were surrounded by mobs, it was late at night and we just finished dinner. "FIGHT!" yelled Kolbert, the leader of the clan. We raised our weapons and charged into battle. I fought in the very front. I stabbed a creeper and threw it to the ground. "OH YEAH!" I grabbed a zombie's foot and spun it around crushing other mobs until it died.

Yoyo was a very good fighter, he used a technique called Casting which was the magic equivalent to combat, very cool. Casting is basically shooting balls of power at the enemy by using your hands, or a staff. Yoyo used an obsidian staff.

I was looking at him shoot fireballs until a zombie came up behind me. I grabbed his head and smashed it against a piece of cobble. "Heck yeah!" I threw the zombie at Yoyo and he screamed.

"Dude Extreme! Watch where you're flinging your mobs" he said.

"Alright" I said. I just swung at mobs and threw them to the ground. I smashed a skeleton and he fell into little bits. I used his bone to impale a zombie and throw it to the ground. "TAKE THAT STUPID MOBS! YOUUU SUCCKKKKK!"  
He died as well.

Other Legionaires weren't doing so well, most of the mobs were going to me because I was drawing the attention. I did pretty well, the high-level officers and leader Kolbert also did good. Even noob Yoyo did ok. Some other members...  
not so well... First off there were creepers going off every 2 seconds, and one kid got run over by a zombie and I had to pull it off him and bash his head on the ground by holding his feet.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW ZOMBIES SMELL SO BADDDD!" he said. Yeah no kidding, they really do. I said. I moved on to attack more mobs. While I was not paying attention I was piled on by tons of mobs. The zombies didn't hurt me much but then I was being exploded on. "Ow Ow OW!" I thought creepers were exploding but it was just Yoyo slapping away the zombies. Well thanks Yoyo...

by the time I was done, I was too tired to lift my sword. I was so tired Zain had to carry me back to my tent. I held onto his shoulder all the way back to the tent and he dropped me on my bed. I laid on my back for a few seconds and blacked out...


	9. Chapter 9 - Into Villagetown

Day 135 We rode Eastward for the next couple days. I talked with my old friend Zain and got to know Yoyo better, they're pretty fun people and Yoyo saved me despite blasting me up a few times.

We saw a huge cobblestone wall up ahead. I didn't know what it was, maybe someone's base? Kolbert thought it was Herobrine's castle and blew a hole in the wall and brought Elisa, a commander, to accompany him.

Turns out it wasn't, it was just a village, a HUGE village. We all went inside, villagers staring at the procession. It's not every day where you have a whole clan coming into your village.

The village was nice, there were a lot of houses and they were bigger than the ones from the original game. The village also had more stuff such as an actual center of town with lots of stalls selling stuff. One stall sold ice cream which tasted great!

There were a few large and exquisitely built houses such as the town hall and the school. The town hall was built extensively out of quartz while the school had a more rustic feel and was built out of wood. There was also a combat yard.

This village would be great, but unfortunately everyone decided they will take stuff from the villagers. Rummaging through their chests, mining part of their houses, harvesting and not replanting, and even griefing! You name it. They were also pushing the villagers around and bullying them. It was honestly sickening.

I want to help, but if I tried to go against the Legion, it would be me vs the whole gang. I paced down the streets trying to observe the village despite the total chaos in the streets.

I saw a Legionaire try to take something from a villager kid. "GIVE ME THAT FISHING ROD!" he said in a loud booming voice. He was angry and probably everyone in the village heard him.

"So, if you won't give it to me, I'll KILL YOU FOR IT!" he said trying to chop him in half with an axe. I grabbed his hand before he can chop him.

"I wouldn't advise that" I said. "If you kill him, all the iron golems will come and clobber you" I talked some sense into him. "He is a real person, not some lines of code. Accept it" I said to him.

"I WANT HIS STUFF" he said obstinantly.

"Here, have my fishing rod" I said to him rummaging through my inventory looking for my fishing rod. "Kid, go home where it's safe."

The mayhem continued for the better part of the day. I walked down the street and I saw Kolbert with a villager girl who was forced to clean Kolbert's house.

Suddenly some villagers came to free her. A villager boy in a ninja outfit came in demanding Kolbert let his friend go. He didn't let him go and instead tried to force him to help too. Another villager came in, she was another villager girl with a strange blue hair. Kolbert tried rounding her up but that didn't go so well. He got beaten up HARD and ended face down on the dirt.

2 more villagers came in and picked Kolbert up. He then realized that this world wasn't a game anymore but a real world. These villagers are real people and must be treated accordingly. He then was offered some cake as a first step of developing a truce between humans and villagers. I watched the whole thing, Kolbert's reaction to getting slapped in the dirt was priceless!

We were going to stay in the village for a long time. I decided to check things out. I checked the library but the books there absolutely SUCK. "Adventures of Cow the Cow?!" What is this?! "Diary of a Dirt Block?! it's only 11 pages. "Steve the Noob?!" Well in that book he fell into his own poop in the 2nd chapter... I decided to get out of this joke of a library and go build my house.

I built it with all the necessities such as my bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Basically everything I need. I also added a horse stable and a farming plot outside. The whole house was encompassed by a simple perimeter fence of cobblestone and fence. I was proud of it.

The best thing was my storage room. I put my valuables and armor in there. I didn't store my Aeon Forge there because I lost it, but I dumped my Shulker Boxes in there and a spare armor set. I actually built this stupid thing in one day so I'm exhausted as hell.

Day 142 It's been a full week in the village and it's getting better. Everyone had to patch up the village houses they mined down and help around the village. We had to help farm, build new houses, craft new items, and help out with their chores.

I helped out a villager family grow some crops. The work wasn't too hard, it sure beats getting impaled by bandits and getting beaten up. The same couldn't be said for the rest of the kids.

A lot of them complained about the work being too hard. No... No it is not... They should try mining or woodcutting... or FIGHTING BANDITS! Farming is nothing compared to jobs that involve literal torture.

Also a lot of them complain about the food. All they have is bread, potatoes, carrots, stew... I facepalmed so hard. Back on Earth a bag of snacks and a packet of instant noodles is what I would call a good day.

Sometimes they actually have interesting conversations such as how this world came to be. There are two people: Seekers and Believers. Seekers bring about many different theories such as "Entity's update loaded after the crash" or "Our bodies are dead on Earth, this is our dying dream"...

Believers believe this world has come to life and these villagers and NPCs are real. I am a firm believer. Seekers are wrong because if their theory was true, our dying dream would only be a few minutes long and if Entity's update loaded, we wouldn't experience it because our bodies will be vaporized on Earth.


End file.
